Epic Fail!
by SarcasticSmartass
Summary: After 2 years in boarding school in England, Kim Crawford finally returns to Seaford. But when she finds the changes that had happened while she was gone, she is not really happy to hear about them, and especially not about her brother s new best friend–Jack. But before she could even realize she starts to have feelings for him. And it gets even better, when his girlfriend appears.
1. Mini prologue

**PROLOGUE**

I was at the airport waiting for an asshole who happens to be my brother. He is always late. I tapped my foot on the marble floor while checking my watch for a hundredth time. It's been half an hour and I am so going to kick his ass. I started to walk towards the exit pulling my suitcase with me and thought 'What the hell did I put in there? Rocks?'

I stopped and sat on my suitcase. I looked at my hands, than I looked the suitcase..hands – suitcase. I couldn`t help but swear as I kicked the damn thing. "Shit"

"You better watch it Kimmy. Dad may somehow hear you and understand that his little perfect girl is not that perfect or that little anymore." – I heard a voice which made me get angry and smile in the same time.I turned around and there he was standing with all his greatness. I walked up to him and slapped him hard. He grabbed his cheek and looked me shocked.

"What the hell was that for? " He asked pretending

" For being late" – I answered and gave him a satisfied smile.

"You should be a little nicer to your big bro..." He said, but I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

Just shut up and let`s go. I`ve waited for way too long." – And with that I left him with my very own bag.

**Hi guys! This is my first story EVER, so if u could, please, review and tell me if you`d like me to continue it, I`ll be very grateful. I apologize if there is mistakes, even though my friend KarateGirl77 helped me out with that… Yeah she is like the most amazing friend. I couldn`t do this without her. She is just a great author and if you haven`t read her stories yet, you could check them (you won`t regret, I promise). xoxo **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin'it !


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Everything started with an epic fail!**

**Kim`s P.O.V.**

As my brother was driving the car on the way back home, I was watching through the window. Everything was so familiar. Same streets, same buildings, same people. Nothing`s changed! It`s like the whole town was waiting for me to come back and nothing was changed so I can feel the same way, I felt before, like home. I wanted to go home so bad. It`s not that I didn`t like my school, it was just too far away. Oh and did I mention the weather? It sucks so hard that it could literally suck the crap out of you, especially if you grew up in California. I missed the sun; I missed my friends and my family.

And as much as I hate to say it, I missed my old school. Two years ago I thought that I was leaving Seaford for good, but here I am now. I was wondering how the people was going to react. I doubt that someone even suspects that I'm here. But really, who cares? Not me!

"Wow! 30 minutes and not a word from Kim Crawford that should be in the Guinness world records." Jerry said trying to be sarcastic. Aww so sweet! Jerry Martinez was my step-brother from 5th grade. After his mother married my dad, we really became family. I love him and that is so hard to say because sometimes he could be such a pain in the ass.

"Yeah… well let`s talk about how you left me waiting for you in the airport for like a freaking hour!" I screamed in his face and I saw him shrinking on the seat a little bit.

"I was just… busy! You know with... Stuff!" He stammered.

"So busy you couldn`t pick your own sister up?"

"Well, technically, you are not my blood sister! " He increased the speed.

"True, but that doesn`t make you less guilty! "He shook his head. "You forgot, didn`t you?"

Now he looked at me guilty. God, I`ll kill him. "I`m wondering what is going to happened if Maria finds out you left me on the airport for like an hour?"

"Mom? I`m not afraid of my mom! "He laughed.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, right?"I pulled out my phone and started dialing random number while waiting for him to…

"WAIT!"He abruptly stopped the car, which automatically made me laugh.

"Oh look! We`re home. Saved by the house."I glared him and once I got out of the car I could literally feel him glare at my back. I love this town but it`s so boring. Jerry is probably the only thing that will keep me entertained. Nothing interesting ever happens in Seaford. But as long as he is here it`s like I have my own TV show on live!

After I left Jerry with my bag, again, I walked toward the front door. Nothing unusual I see. I could hear Maria and my dad from here. That should be interesting. I took a ribbing from my pocket; I tied my hair in a ponytail and walked into the house. One of the biggest mistakes in my life! I was choked to death with hundreds of bear hugs. It was like they took turns. First Maria, then my father, then again Maria… It was like an endless sick hug competition. They were saying something, but I wasn`t really able to hear any of it!

"Okay guys, enough!" I shouted. I am a hug-person, but this is too much…even for me!

"Oh honey, but we missed you so much!" Maria said, hugging me once again.

"You have a lot to talk about, young lady!" My dad said with his fatherly voice.

"I know, I know! But I`m tired so I`m going to get some rest before you start give me some of your deadly hugs, again. "

Dad frowned at first, but then he nodded understanding. I didn`t wait for any other answer so I went up the stairs. I was walking towards my room until I saw something strange. It was a picture of my brother smiling with a skateboard in his hands. I haven`t seen that one before. He never had a skateboard, at least not when I was around. But then I noticed something even weirder.

Behind my brother I could see someone. He was tall with long brunette hair and a white tank top under his black leather jacket. His arms were strong, I could tell. But that`s not what got my attention. It was his eyes. There was something in them. Although, they were almost black, I could see warmth I had never seen before. I felt strange. But then reality hit me straight and I found myself shaking my head.

'Forget it Kim! Just a stupid picture!'I thought and walked into my room and close the door. Yeah, nothing`s changed at all. My huge lovely bed. My mahogany desk surrounded by books. That desk was the only only good thing I got from my parents' divorce. They bought it to cheer me up, after all the fights I was forced to hear. Well I guess It was for good. Now my dad has a wonderful wife, and my mom has a cool fiance, who happened to be a Game of thrones' huge fan, just like me.

Life is good! I saw that Jerry had brought my suitcase. That made me smile. I had him. I knew how to make him feel guilty, and once he felt that way, he`d do anything to make it go away. Isn`t this just great? Home sweet home. I opened the suitcase, I pulled out my blue pyjama and changed quickly. I really was tired. I couldn`t even close my eyes on the plane. The constant turbulences and the old lady right next to me that was snoring during the whole flight… I mean It was like she had a bulldozer in her nose! Who could sleep with that? I lay down on the bed and I felt the calmness overwhelms me. And after a few more minutes, leaving myself in the hands of my imagination.

I had a beautiful dream. One of my favorite things to do was dreaming. Doesn`t requires muscles or anything physical, only imagination, and I have a lot of that. My imagination generously provide me pictures of beaches and ice cream, while I`m doing something so useless as sleeping. How cool is that! Well, I guess my idea of the definition of "cool" is a lot different from the others, but what could I do about that?

Chocolate ice cream just in front of my face. I reach my hand and when I`m just about to get that ice cream, something happens. Everything around me is shaking and some terrible noise invades my ears.

"What the…" I quickly opened my eyes just to find out my phone was ringing. Are you for real? I was so close… I grabbed my phone and picked it up.

"WHAT?" I shouted!

"That`s what I should ask you. What are doing? Why the hell didn`t you tell me you`re back? You know what, save it! I`m coming right now, and I`m kicking your little ass!"

"Oh I`m sorry, am I still dreaming. Or this is your dream? You know, because that couldn`t happen in reality, like ever!" I heard a loud laugh from the other side.

"I missed you, Kimmy! - Grace said. Grace West was my best friend from the kinder garden. We met when once she asked me if I`d like to switch our sandwiches, because she hated hers. It all started from nothing, but it turned out to be the biggest friendship in my life. We became inseparable. She was one of the main reasons why I didn`t want to leave Seaford. When I was in England, we were talking on the phone for like hours. I was even grounded for a little bit, because of the bill I made.

**~Phone call~**

"Missed you too, Grace! So are you really coming?"

"I don`t know! We`ll see!" I squinted my eyes suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"I don`t know what are you talking about!" She cut me off. Really Grace, really? You`ll come up with that cliché?

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" She confirmed.

"We`ll see about that! "….Hell no! She did not just hung up on me!

I looked out the window. It was already dark. I must`ve dozed off for a few hours. I walked in my bathroom. I was going to take a shower, but then I happened to glance my reflection in the mirror. I did not like what I saw. My eyes were swollen, and my hair… oh God my hair.. It was like someone bombed it in World War 2. I love my blond hair, but sometimes it`s like she has her own opinion! I got rid of my pyjama as fast as I could. I took off my underwear, too.

I walked under the shower and when the water crushed into my skin, It felt like a God`s gift. So nice. After I finished, I put some random clothes on me and walked out of my room. I decided not to dry up my hair, because it was hot anyway. First I saw Jerry`s room, but I didn`t knock in case he`s doing something I don`t want to know or even think about, so I just continued ahead.

"Hey Kim!" I turned around.

"Jerry." Speak of the devil…

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uhmm, I`m living here!" I gave him are-you-for-real face.

"Yeah I`m aware of that. I just thought you were sleeping."

"Well I`m not. "I started walking, but he stood in front of me.

"Move, Jerry!" I tried to get past him, but he blocked my way again.

"Uhm… Kim, did I told you that I ride a skateboard."

"No, but I figured it out from the picture on the wall."

"Of course." He laughed nervously.

"Jerry, what`s going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that you are trying to keep me here from 5 minutes. What are you hiding?" I watched every move he makes.

"Me? Hiding something? Please!" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh really? So You wouldn`t mind if I just go down the stairs and have a dinner?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well no, but I have to show you something first." He grabbed my hand.

"Get off, Jerry!" I pushed him away, but he didn`t quit. He grabbed my hand, again and pulled me toward him.

"Let go!" I shouted.

"Oh C`mon, Kim. Just for a minute!"

"I said LET GO! – I pushed him but that was a mistake. He staggered back and flew down the stairs, dragging me with him. While we were rolling down the stairs, I felt my knee jammed between his legs, right before he choked in pain. I could hear him swearing like someone who just got out of the jail. We landed with a hell of a bang!

I calculate my next move. I was going to kill him. Yup! Prison orange is not my color, but I`ll just have to suck it up. I stood up glaring at him, while he was still on the floor with bent legs and face twisted in pain. Once he realized what was I going to do next, he stood up preparing for battle.

"You are so dead!" I walked toward him, but then something happened.

Before I could even throw a punch, different people jumped out from everywhere, screaming at the same time "SURPRISE!" I jumped back in shock, but I didn`t do many steps. Something shaken under my feet and once again I flew back, this time pushing something with my arm, something that create an awful sound, after facing with the floor. And when I thought it ended I heard another sound of something that smashed on the floor.

I felt the back of my head resting on something weir. I opened my eyes just to meet someone else`s. Familiar brown eyes were staring at me. A familiar warmth I`ve seen before. I looked around. And those eyes weren`t the only ones that was staring at me. There was at least 30 people in the room. I saw a poster that says "Welcome home!", but the next thing I saw terrified me. It was my dad`s plasma TV, broken in thousand pieces on the floor, surround it by glaze from the cake I obviously smashed with my epic fail!

* * *

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Kickin` it! **

**Hey guys… So this is the first chapter. Again thanks to KarateGirl77`s help and fast reactions I wouldn`t be able to do it! Thank you for the reviews. The fact that someone actually reads this, means a lot to me. I hope u liked it! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Jerry`s new best friend**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I wish I was dead now! Dead like buried three feet under the ground. It didn`t took me so long to realize what was happening. That`s way Grace and Jerry were acting so weird. On a second thought, I just ruined my welcome party. I was still lying on someone`s feet. I raised my eyes, and then I met the brown eyes, once again. I didn`t know what to say. I was just staring. I have never seen something so beautiful in my life. Those eyes were so deep and fascinating, and I just couldn`t look away no matter how hard I tried. It was like gravity. I couldn`t fight it. Suddenly, I recognized them. His face, his eyes, his hair… That was the boy from the picture with Jerry I saw earlier.

"KIM, SNAP OUT OF IT!" – I shouted in my mind.

But what is he doing here? Wasn't that my welcome party or what? Because I'm pretty sure I have no idea who he was. I looked around. Everyone was keep staring at me. What? You`ve never seen someone fall, ruined their party, break a TV plasma and smash a cake? Okay, now I can see how does that sounds, but Hey, the good side is that they really surprised me… mission accomplished, right? Oh God, dad will kill me. I just got back from England, and I already created so much trouble. My eyes looked for my father. I was too scared to meet them, but I had no choice.

Finally I stood up. There was cream all over my hair and the room… it was a real mess! And then I saw my dad. He was watching me furiously. Let`s see my options here. Option one: My dad strangles me with his bare hands. Option two: My dad strangles me with his bare hands and I become a vampire. Option three: I wake up from this whole nightmare and everyone`s happy! I`ve never humiliated myself. That`d be great.

"The party is canceled!" – My dad said quietly, but loud enough for all people in the room to hear, and head toward the front door. I looked back and I saw the boy with the brown eyes leaving. It was like he didn't really care what was going on around him, unlike everyone else. He was with that same black leather jacket from the picture. I watched him with so much curiosity. I saw Jerry walking behind him, but when he saw my dad, he stopped. The boy and Jerry looked at each other, and after that he left leaving my brother scared and angry at the same time.

"Next time, you go distract her! I`d like to keep all my bones uncrushed!" - He said in rage right before climbing the stairs.

"Dad, I…" – I started but he cut me off right away.

"Go to your room!" – He said even more angrily than before.

"Dad, please, I didn`t…"

"NOW!" – He shouted and I didn`t wait for another scream. I went up the stairs and then right into my room. How could I let this happened? Wait a minute! I shouldn't blame myself. It wasn't my fault at all. I mean I didn't force them to scare the crap out me. Every single person who knows me is perfectly aware that I hate surprises, because of that exactly reason. They should`ve known better. So that makes me a complete victim. I`m innocent, period!

There was something I felt guilty about, though. The undeserved hit that Jerry took wasn't really necessary. I decided to talk to him, after I take a shower, of course. That`s a shame, although. I'm delicious with the cream all over me. I took a large bath, and then I went to Jerry`s room, but he wasn't there so I just decided to go to bed. I`ve had enough for one night.

After a two-hour rotation and rolling in bed, I still couldn`t fall asleep. Probably, because of my nap earlier. I got up quickly from the bed and went down the kitchen. I knew exactly what I was looking for. Saint hot chocolate! That always helped me in England. When I couldn't sleep I was just sneaking in the middle of the night, steal…or let`s just say borrow a cup of hot chocolate. Mystery solved! The elixir of life was in front our faces, the time! I watched the drink, and inexplicably I thought of the boy from the picture again. Who is he? What was he doing here? There was something in him that was keeping me in tense. It just wasn't right. I don't like feeling that way. It`s weird and I don't like it, period! God, I don't even know him, and he annoys me already. That's not a good sign.

"What are you doing here so late?" – I turned around in a split second, and I saw Jerry. He was standing there watching me.

"I couldn't sleep." – I replied.

"So… the party. That was hilarious. I had no idea you became so strong!" – he sat across me.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It wasn't on purpose at first…" – I looked at him trying to look guilty.

"Nah! That`s fine. I know you didn't." – we stood for a few seconds staring at each other, and after that we just couldn't help it, but burst out laughing. We knew exactly what the other one was thinking. That party was going to become part of our "Failure"- history. We just added another funny story to tell. He wasn't mad, I wasn't mad even after I concluded I was the victim of my ignorant friends and family. Seriously? Surprise? What were you thinking?

"I hate surprises!" – I said after I finally stopped laughing.

"I know you do. I tried to tell them… no one was listening." - He shrugged. "I knew we should`ve organize just a regular welcome party. No surprises or anything."

"Speaking of welcome… where have you been?" – I asked him suspiciously.

"I was at the bar with Jack." – a what?

"You went to a bar? And who the Houdini is Jack? You went to a BAR?" - I threw all the questions at once.

"Geez, relax! It`s just a bar, not a marijuana shop!"

"Not so sure about that. So who`s this Jack person?" – I asked glaring at him.

"Jack is my best friend." – He answered giving me not-a-big-deal look.

"Since when? I thought Milton Krupnick was your best friend." – I can't believe this.

"He was. We had a fight after you left, and we haven't spoken since." – I couldn't imagine my brother not be friends with Milton. They knew each other for 10 or more years.

"So Jack just came out of nowhere exactly when you and Milton had a fight?"

"Kind of. He arrived a week after, from Denver, Colorado. We didn't know each other at first. One day I went into a fist fight with Milton, but he wasn't alone and I was. Jack helped me out. We kicked some asses and that`s it. We started to hang out together…"

"You sound like a couple." – I laughed.

"Shut up, Kim!" – He hit my shoulder, which made me laugh even harder. "Alright, you need to go to your bed, and so do I."

"How many drinks, exactly, you`ve had?" – I said with a smile, because I knew we had to be in school tomorrow and he was going to look like something eaten and spit out.

"Enough!" – We got up from our chairs, and went into our rooms. I was a little shocked form what I heard about Milton. They were like brothers. What could they possibly have a fight about? They were sharing everything. I lay down on the bed, checking my phone for missed calls. I had a message from Grace saying: "Nice little show you did there. I can't wait for you to forget it so I can remind you! ]:-)" – my best friend ladies and gentlemen. So kind and sweet. How could you not love her?

The next day I woke up in a good mode. Of course, that disappeared after I remembered what happened last night. I took a shower and I brushed my teeth. I put on a white black top with the inscription: California; Paradise cove. That`s a spirit right. I also put on my jeans. Oh, what I loved about my boarding school was that I could wear sweatpants, because of the weather when I want, even though, I had to wear uniform. I put on my sneakers and I took my headphones right before I went out. I didn't have breakfast, because I didn't want to meet my dad yet. I wanted him to calm down first. We could talk after school. You know it`s too early for a fight. And if I wait, maybe we wouldn`t have to fight at all.

In front of the house, Grace had parked her pickup, waiting for me with the radio on max."That was fast." She shouted so I could hear her from the loud music.

"Grace, turned that down!" – I shouted back and she turned the music down. When I got in the car she greeted me with a huge smirk on her face.

Getting to school was torture... She attacked me with hundreds of questions about England and my epic fail coded "Kim's welcome party". I wish I`d throw myself out the car and escape this whole situation. I could literally feel how proud she was now with herself. I`m trapped. I can't escape because we're on the move. I can't lie, because she'd know. And I can't say nothing, because she is in answer-or-I-will-make-you mood. Thank god, soon, we reached school. Well school looks the same. People not so much. I could see a lot of my old friends, but I barely recognize them.

"Is that Donna?" – I asked unbelievably. I am not of those who judge a book by its cover, but she looks like a slut. Outrageously short skirt and this tank top barely covers her breasts.

"You mean one of the school's sluts? Yeah, that's her. She dates Milton." – Grace looked disgusted.

"What happened with her? She used to be…"

"…nerd?" – Grace cut me off.

"I was going to say normal." – I corrected her.

"Right now she's slept with half the school. After losing some weight, she became… you know popular." – I couldn't believe this was Donna Tobin. I remember she was a nice girl. Always studying and helping everyone. There was a time she got bullied, but after Jerry stand up for her, no one even dared make her feel bad.

"I think she used to be in love with Jerry." I said and I looked at Grace. I sensed for a second a little anger but that passed away as fast as It came.

"Let's go!" she told me and we started walking.

"Hey Grace?" – I finally said, after a few minutes of silence. "Who is Jack? Jerry told me he was his new best friend or something like that…" She smiled happily.

"I knew you'd ask me that! Jack is… gorgeous." She looked like she was dreaming.

"That's not what I asked you!" – I said in annoyance. "How does he looks like?"

"But you saw him, already! Don't you remember? You fell onto his feet at the party."- Scenes popped out in my head. The boy with the beautiful brown eyes. The same boy from the picture with Jerry. So that was Jack. Jack… it's a nice name. I like it. "Shut up, Kim!" – I command myself in my mind.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Oh… did I say that at loud?"

"You did!" – She laughed. We head toward the classroom. - "So Jack is… he is a bad boy and a badass, but he is not really a player. Many girls asked him out, but he didn't go on a date with any of them. Some people say he has a girlfriend, but no one is sure about that." – we went into class and everyone stared at us. We sat together so it wouldn't be awkward for me. It's not like it wasn't already awkward… just less awkward. Suddenly, the door burst open and He came in with fast and heavy footsteps. It was Jack. I saw him sit right behind me. Everyone continued their conversations, but I wasn't able to make a single move. I could feel his breath on my neck. I could hear his breath.

After a minute I felt my chair shaking. I turned around and I looked straight into Jack's eyes, more annoyed than charmed by his eyes. I could move and breathe normally now.

"What?" – that came out a little louder than it was supposed to be.

"Are you Kim?" – He asked me. His voice was deep.

"So what if I am?"

"You're coming with me after school!"

* * *

**Hey guys, that's the new chapter. Wasn't really exciting****, but we have to start from somewhere, right? I hope you haven't lost interest so early! Thank you for all your review, it makes me really happy when I read them. Grateful to KarateGirl77 again. You already know why and what… **


	4. Chapter 3

EPIC FAIL

Chapter 3: Innocent?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin` it!

**Kim's P.O.V.**

"Are you Kim?" – He asked me. His voice was deep.

"So what if I am?"

"You're coming with me after school!"

"Excuse me?" – I said unbelievable.

"I'll give you a ride. Your brother's busy." – He said calmly.

"I'm fine. I don't need you to give me a ride!" – I replied, after re-thinking what he said. Why would Jerry ask him to do that? I don't even know him!

"Like I said… after school." – He said and left the room before I could say anything. Who the hell does he thinks he is? Asshole!

"What was that about?" – Grace poked me in the ribs.

"I have no idea!" And I really didn't know. Why would he want to give me a ride even after I told him I don't need it? I didn't want to go with him. I'll kill Jerry. He always sets me up like that. I have to admit, though… he is hot. Maybe it's his hair, or his eyes, or his body… or everything together. But he was a little mysterious. I hate mysteries. They need to be solved! And I am so not Nancy Drew!

The class was boring. I mean it's not like I expected anything else, but yet… The whole day I had to follow Grace, because I was feeling awkward around other people. But during lunch she had to go talk to Mr. Anderson about her grates so I was on my own.

"Oh c'mon!" - I exclaimed, after the third time I tried to sit on a table. That was the last available table at the whole cafeteria. So I have to eat at the WC, now?

"Kim, come here!" – I heard someone behind me. I turned around and I saw Milton who was waving at me. I didn't know what to do. I just found out about the fight between him and Jerry and it'll be really awkward if I sit with him. But then I remembered that it's not like I had a choice, and besides, Jerry wasn't going to pick me up after school so I needed to get revenge somehow. I head toward Milton's table. He wasn't alone. There was a girl sitting right next to him. She had a brown hair and I couldn't not notice that her body was really skinny.

I sat across Milton, smiling. "Hello Milton!"

"You too, Crawford. I heard you were back, but I didn't believe…"– He sounded a little cocky.

"Believe or not, I'm here. Deal with it!" – I smirked.

"Same old Kim. You haven't change little girl. Although, I can see you're not that little anymore."

"That's what Jerry said when he saw me." – I replied without thinking. After that everything was so awkward. You see why I was with Grace the whole day, now?

Milton didn't say anything at first. I could tell he studied me and I felt embarrassed by it. "He told you, didn't he?" – Milton asked me, starring emotionless.

"He did." – I said after a pause. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but nothing gave him away.

"Well, you would find out anyways. Everyone knows that story. It was inevitable." – He said.

"I don't really care. Whatever happened it`s between you two. I have nothing to do with it. Although, I don't understand what were you fighting about?"

He looked at me. "Maybe, one day he will tell you." Suddenly, I heard the bell ringing and I jumped in surprise. "Still don't like surprises, huh?" – He smirked.

"Of course not!" – I glared him.

"We should hang out sometimes!" – Now, he smirked the smirk on his face… Seriously, if he smirks a little more, one of the corners of his lips would get to his ear.

"Maybe, we will!" – I smirked back and I left the cafeteria. Milton has changed, too. I can't deny I was curious about what happened between him and my brother, but it wasn't my business to get involved. I wanted to, but I couldn't!

The rest of the day was… well just a regular day at school. No one was surprise to see me. Maybe, because they all knew me, already. Grace kept her promise and didn't miss to remind me about the party. It wasn't like I didn't expect her to. She always kept her promises. After classes I decided walk home. I am not waiting or going with that guy anywhere! I started walking. It was really hot. Well, I wished for sun and there it is. I guess this is the moment when someone wise should say "Be careful what you wish for!" Suddenly, I heard a growl behind me. Something went past me and stopped a few feet from me. It was a black motor. I recognized the black leather jacket right away. Jack took off his helmet, looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "I told you I was giving you a ride home." – he said annoyed.

"And I told you I don't need it." - I replied, satisfied with my respond. "I'm perfectly fine with walking. It's good for health."

"I'm sure getting sunstroke it's good for health." – He said with sarcasm and blocked my way with the bike. "Get in!" – He command.

"No!" – I tried to get past him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Get in!" - He repeated this time with more strength in his voice and I gave up. That's so embarrassing. I never give up. I got on the bike and he gave me his helmet. Why did I got on his bike? He could be some psycho, a stalker or worse. I know I was supposed to put my arms around his waist, but in fact I didn't and I'm proud of it, because I've never been on a bike in my whole life! I kept myself on the bike, holding its back. He was driving fast and yet I could tell that wasn't the usual speed he developed. It was way slower now. I could tell, because his hands were tightened and his body was tense. It was obvious he wasn't used to drive like that. The bike rocked and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. Damn, this thing is dangerous! Okay, I was a little freaked out, but just a little! Man, I am never getting on that thing, again! Ever!

"You can let go, now!" – I heard him say. I zoned out again, didn't I? What? Eww… why am I touching his abs? Whoa! He really does have abs. Focus, girl! I pushed him away quickly and get off the bike. He smirked and parked the motorcycle, following me toward the front door.

"What are you doing?" – I stopped and looked him suspiciously. I knew he was a stalker.

"Buying a hot-dog. What do you think I'm doing?" – He looked at me like it was the most obvious thing on the Earth. – "I was supposed to meet Jerry here. Why do you think I let you ride on my bike?" – Jack raised an eyebrow, making me fill with anger.

"You let me? You gave me no choice." I shouted unbelievably. Is he for real? He let me? Which planet are you from – Assholeria?

"Really? Because you looked like you were enjoying having your hands on my stomach…" – I DID NOT! It was the most unpleasant thing I had to do for my safety! I am an innocent victim here… We are all aware of that, right?

"I didn't enjoy at all! It was horrible." – I responded.

"Sure it was." – He said and went into the house, slamming the door in my face.

I walked in and went into my room, slamming the door so hard, so he could hear and knows that it's for him. I knew Jerry was here and I didn't want to fight with that guy in front of him. Besides I just met him, I don't care if he thinks I liked touching his abs, which I did not! And I didn't touch them, I was just holding to him so I wouldn't fell. That's it!

So this is the notorious Jack. Nothing special, really. I don't see why is everyone likes him so much. Just another bad boy playing all cool in front of girls. Like we didn't have enough from them in school. Yeah, that's right you heard! You are just one from many!

How could Jerry dumb me like that with him? What did I ever do to my beloved brother? Exactly! Nothing. I'm not talking to him, ever again! Yup! I'll ignore him till the rest of my life. It's done! I heard a knocking on the door and I lay down, covering my face with a pillow. "Go away!" – I cried. Someone opened the door and I threw the pillow across it. - "I said go… Dad?" I sat on the bed and looked at him. I guess it's time for this conversation.

"Hey Kim. We need to talk!" he started. Oh Lord, I hate clichés. What is it next… it's not you, it's me? Or maybe.. we could stay friends.

"I know, dad. I messed up at the party, but it wasn't my fault. I mean you people came out of nowhere. You should be happy I didn't get a heart-attack…"

"I know!" – He cut me off.

"You know?" I asked shocked and he nodded. "So you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad." – He confirmed.

"So we both agree I'm innocent?" – He nodded again, smiling.

"Of course, you have to pay for the damages, so no money or TV for you!" – He said calmly.

"Huh? Dad I'm not sure you understand what innocent means! It means I didn't do anything wrong and I shouldn't be grounded." – no TV… There is no way I could miss "Ridiculousness"! It was a tradition of me and Grace, watching Ridiculousness every night, before I left for England.

"I don't think that's how it works! You. Broke. The. TV! Take it as a community service not as a punishment!" – yeah. I'm sure I will be very "happy" with myself.

"For how long?" – I asked desperately.

"At least a month." – he smirked. He enjoyed that, didn't he? I bet I have parents just to be tortured. The universe was always against me. Why can't I just have normal cool parents like my friends?

"A month? Freaking month?" – I dropped the word, forgetting it was my dad I am talking to.

He threw me a glare and I looked down, shrugging my lips into a thin line. "Watch your mouth, young lady!" - He hissed. I didn't say anything. What am I supposed to do when I accidently swear in front my father? Is there any rule in a case like that? Usually, I don't do swearing, but I just couldn't help it. A whole month? He expected to thank him or something? Of course, I didn't tell him all these things. Especially, when my dad happened to be the bad cob at home. He left, leaving me with my thoughts alone. So I'm grounded… The thing that sucks the most is that I can't do anything about it. My dad is always like "My house, my rules…blah, blah, blah." Oh, and there is the other side that sucks. This Jack… I can't stand him! "I enjoy touching your abs? You wish!" – I said at loud, laughing with the last word.

I decided to do my homework, because I had nothing better to do. Well, I could just laze, but I wasn't in a mood. After I was done, I didn't have any left ideas, so I just went down the stairs, but right before I enter in the kitchen, I heard someone talking. I heard Jerry's voice and the other person seems like it was Jack. I couldn't hear them at first but then the most of the conversation cleared out.

"You said that to Kim?" – Jerry asked. I could tell he was shocked.

"I was just messing with her. She's cute when she's angry!" – Jack answered.

"Do you like her or something? Man, you only saw her twice!" – Who were they talking about? Jack likes someone?

"What? No!" – Jack laughed. "She's just a kid!"

"She is seventeen. Only a year, younger than you!" – Jerry noted. I leaned a little so I could hear them better, but then I slipped on a ladder and fell on my butt. "What was that?" – I heard my brother's step coming closer. I didn't think twice and I run into my room as fast and as quiet as possible. Remember when I told you I was sneaking for chocolate when I was in England? After a several times, I became so creative and good at this that no one even suspected it could be me who steals the chocolate!

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"What was that?" – Jerry asked, after we heard a noise, and walked to the stairs, to look around. "Maybe, it was from the stairs. They are pretty old."

"Maybe." – I responded, thoughtful.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah. So you don't like her?" – He raised his eyebrow.

"Dude, you're talking about your sister! Why would you want me to like her?" – Ever since Jerry's sister came back from England, He hasn't stop talking about her. I'm starting to think He wants to set me up with her. Although, I've seen her only twice, I could tell, already, I was bad for her.

"If someone would like my sister I'd rather it be you!" – He looked at me serious.

"Whatever. It's not happening. She is too…"

"Innocent? Was that what you were going to say?" – He cut me off and I couldn't respond, because that was exactly what I was going to say!

* * *

**Hey guys! So that's the new chapter. See there is a little from everything. A little from Jerry, a little from Milton, a little from Grace, a little from Kick, and a little from The Jack Brewer himself! You like it? Please review! I'm really sorry if there is mistakes. There wasn't any time for ****editing So... **

**KarateGirl77 ;333 How love her! 3 **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I felt save!**

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Would you like to answer the question, Ms. Crawford?" – I jumped from my seat in shock but I sit down again quickly. Mr. Anderson ripped me from my dream about chocolate. How dare he? Oh, God! Not sleeping really makes me irritable. Last night I couldn't get even a nap. My brother and his new little buddy didn't shut up for a single moment. A whole night! I was tired and annoyed of this situation. I wish Milton was Jerry's best friend. Again.

"So?" – Mr. Anderson raised his eyebrow.

"Uhmm… what was the question, again?" - looked at him with poppy eyes.

"Oh, Ms. Crawford! I'm disappointed. You barely returned and you are already have concentration problems, I see. If this goes on for too long, maybe I will have a word with your parents in private." – He turned around, demonstratively. Great! Don't you just love Seaford High? The teacher continued the lesson and I continued sleeping, this time undisturbed. I guess Mr. Anderson didn't bother me again just because he understood how pointless that was. What? I am a human being. I need to sleep. It is my physical need. It's not something I choose… It chooses me!

"Up, up sleeping beauty!" – Grace kicked my chair and I jumped in surprise once again. "Class is over! We need to hurry! Everyone is going on the beach today and we must get there first!"

"The beach? I haven't bring my swimming suit." – I said confused and yet happy, because I was waiting this for so long.

"That's exactly why we need to hurry!" – I put my notebooks in my bag and the next thing I remember was Grace and I running toward the car, pushing everyone and everything that was in our way. We got in the car, threw our stuff on the back seat, Grace started the engine and we drove off at a furious pace.

"How much time do we have?" – She asked me.

"About a minute and forty seconds." – I answered after I looked at my watch and she hit the gas even more.

It took us more than we had, actually. With the speed that Grace developed , about five minutes to get to my home and take the swimming suit. She had hers under her clothes.

"So we are a little late, but we can still catch up." – Grace noted and she was right. We got on the beach almost first. Everything was going on plan, except for one thing…

"Is that Jerry?" – She poked me in the ribs. I turned around, trying to take off my t-shirt.

"Oh, yeah." – I said carelessly and I put my tower on the sand.

"Kim! Tell him to come here!" – she insisted.

"What? Why? I don't want him to come here. He is probably with Jack. I don't like him!" – Graced placed her arm on my neck.

"But I do!" – She said dreamily.

"Jack?" – I looked at her and raised my eyebrow, surprised.

"Jerry, you dummy!" – Grace slapped the back of my head.

"What? Since when?" – I said even more surprised.

"Uh… Seventh grade! You really didn't know?" – She asked and looked at me like I was the most foolish thing on the Earth.

"Eww… no! You like my brother? Someone likes my brother?" – my face twisted in disgust.

"Yeah, a lot! Now tell him!" – She pushed me a head. I glared her and walked toward Jerry's tower. Before I say anything, I turned around and I whispered to Grace "You owe me big…!"

"Hey Kim! I didn't know you are coming!" – my brother said and smiled.

"Neither do I." – I muttered under my nose. "So Jerry… Would you like to come with us? I'm with Grace." – Jerry looked behind me and waved with stupid smile on his face. He likes her too? What the hell is wrong with this world? My best friend and my brother? Couldn't get worst.

"Sure. Let me find Jack first. We'll be there after 5 minutes."

"Of course…" – I said with smiling fake.

"So? Is he coming?" – Grace asked, after I got back.

"Yeah… with Jack." – I glared her. "I'm going for a swim! Don't want to be here, when they arrive together." – I wanted to avoid this guys as much as possible it is. I really don't like him. The water on the other hand, I adore. I haven't seen a beach since like forever. It's true that there are beaches in England, but I had no access to them.

The water was cold at first, but then the feeling became more pleasantly so I immersed my whole body. It was good being under the water. I felt save. Like really home. That was the thing I missed the most. Water is a place where I can think straight, without anyone bothers me. I resurfaced and I saw people surfing. I forgot how big the waves were here. One of the surfers looked at me and smiled catching the next wave. It was huge. I could tell he was showing off, but he also was good. The wave and the surfer on the top of it were approaching faster and closer. Too close. I saw him directed right toward me and I started swimming in the other direction quickly. It was fast but I could still hear the sound of the wave behind me so I turned around to see where it was and then everything happened so fast. I felt strong pain in my head, but I couldn't even realize fast enough that, because I was dragged by the wave. I was rolling under the water until something caught my foot. It was thin and rough like a rope. Suddenly, the panic hit me because I was not able to come to the surface. I started to wave my hands, but the rope that had hooked my foot, was pulling me deeper. I needed air, right now, otherwise I don't think I'd survive. My head begin to full with thoughts about me dead and… Can you imagine the news? Blonde hippie drowned, because some jerk tried to look not like a total idiot, however, the result was the opposite. Oh, no! I'm not hippie. Why does people always say I look like a hippie? "Snap it, Kim…" – the stupid voice in my head said. "We are drowning here!" – Oh, didn't I mention about the voice? No, I am not a psycho. I don't hear voices. This is my wise side that makes me think and do stupid stuff like my homework or shut up when I want to say something rude. Okay, zoned out, again. Woah, I do that a lot these days. I tried, once again, to struggle with the strength that was pulling me deeply, but nothing happened. My powers were off. Everything went black, and I gave up fighting. A huge part of me accepted it. At least it was peaceful. I liked that. I closed my eyes and just let my body sinking. All of sudden I felt my foot released, but I wasn't able to move, anymore. Someone wrapped their hands around my waist and pulled me toward the surface. The cold wind met my face and right after I was choked by cough, spitting water. Everything cleared out now. I realized in shock that the one who was holding me, who had saved me, was him. My saver was Jack. I wrapped my hands around his neck, closing my eyes.

"It's okay! I got you!"He lifted me and took me out of the water, placing me carefully on the sand.

"Oh my god Kim, are you alright?" – Grace knelt right next to me with Jerry.

"We saw the wave dragged you…" – Jerry started but I cut him off.

"I'm fine, now." I looked toward Jack, but he was already gone. Where did he go?

"Let's go home! My mom called, anyways. She said we needed to talk about something. And you need to rest." – Jerry placed a tower on my back and hugged me with one arm, forcing me to get up.

No one understood where Jack went. I wanted to see him. That's funny, because only half an hour ago, I wanted to avoid him as much as I could. Grace agreed to give me and my brother a ride, because Jerry let Jack to borrow his car. What happened to his bike? I didn't speak once on the way back home. I was still in shock. I actually thought I was going to die down there. If it wasn't for him, I don't know what would have happened. I wanted to thank him. I felt so good in his arms. And I didn't want him to let go. I wish he was here, now.

"We're here!" – Grace exclaimed, after she stopped the car. She turned around and looked at me worried. I knew what she was thinking. It was like an invisible connection that we had. She was going to ask me if I want her to stay with me.

"It's okay, Grace! I'll see you, tomorrow." - I smiled slightly and got out of the car. She waved at the two of us and drove off.

Jerry and I walked into the house and then straight in the kitchen, where our parents were sitting, waiting for us. Maria concluded her hands and looked toward us.

"We need to talk!" – She said sounding like someone who wants to break up with you.

"What is it?" – Jerry asked and we sat across our parents.

"Let me guess! You bought me a pony?!" – I said in fake enthusiasm.

"Did something happen?" – Dad asked me and Jerry looked at me literally begging me with his eyes not to tell. Well, I wasn't going to say anything, anyway, but now when he puts it that way I could ask him for something.

"Not at all!" I smirked at Jerry.

"So…" – Maria started. "…we will visit France…"

"We are going on a vacation?" – Jerry interrupted.

"You are not going anywhere!" Maria said, disapprovingly. "You have school!"

"That's not fair!" – Jerry shouted.

"So we'll be gone for a while, now…" dad continued, ignoring my brother. "…and we need to clarify some things!"

"How long you will be away?" I asked trying to sound angrily, but I was actually amused.

"We are not sure. Probably couple of weeks. It won't be for too long. And no, we won't call you right before we get back! It's going to be a surprise!" – He smirked. I bet he wanted to get back exactly in the middle of a huge party, so he could ground me again.

"Can I at least invite a friend while you're gone?" Jerry said, desperately.

"Is it a boy?" Dad asked and my brother nodded. "No!" – He glared me.

"What about a girl then?" Jerry gave our parents poppy eyes

"Absolutely not!" Maria said glaring at us both Wow! At this point I can't tell who's the bad and who's the good cob here.

"Oh, c'mon! Let me invite Jack! If we are not coming on the vacation, at least let us have some fun. You know, not too much fun, but some…"

My father and Maria looked at each other silently. Yeah, it's working. I could feel Jerry's mentally smirk. It was a system that my brother used when he wanted something. And our parents always fell for that trick.

Step1: Get their attention! |check|

Step2: Ask for what you want! |check|

Step 3: Bring the poppy eyes! | double check|

Step 4: Bring some unquestioned logic. |not so unquestioned logic, if you ask me, but yet… check|

If they are staring at each other without saying anything, you got them, already! So they finally nodded agreeing with him.

"Wait! If he could invite Jack, why can't I invite Grace?" You see what I did there? Skipping right to the unquestioned logic! Yeah, it's working again. They gave me the silence, too, and I already knew. Jerry and I smirked at each other without our parents see us.

"Okay! But no more friends and if I even think you threw a party, I'm breaking legs!" dad shouted in our faces like an officer screams at cadets' faces. Our eyes went wide and we wouldn't dare even make a move.

"Free!" Dad said and that was enough for us to run up the stairs in my brother's room and lock the door.

"Wow! That was scary!" Jerry leaned against the door, trying to catch his breath.

"I hate when he does that!" I frowned and looked at him. The next moment we burst into laugh.

"So the system is still working?" I finally stopped laughing.

"Like it was made yesterday. I should to try for CIA!" He smirked at his succeed.

"No, Jerry! CIA should to try for you!" – I smiled and he hugged me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" My brother asked, still holding me in his arms. I felt save, again. It was different from Jack, but it felt good, too.

I nodded. "I'm okay! Thanks!"

"I don't know what I'd do if something had happened to you." He kissed my forehead, leaving a warm mark. This time I hugged him tight. I don't know what I'd do if something happens to him, either.

**Hey guys. I'm sorry you had to wait so much! I had school, homework and stuff like that… xd I'm sorry and that there is no edition this time, too. So it's possible for you to find mistakes… a lot. I hope u enjoyed the chapter. Oh, and thank you again for the reviews. It means a lot! =] **


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**I didn't want to be invisible for him!**

**Kim's P.O.V**

Not that I didn't like the idea of me being off the parents radar, it's just I already miss them. I was off that radar for two whole years and now again. It's not as cool as it sounds. I don't hate it, but I don't love it, either. Grace is more into this stuff. She'd throw a party the second her parents leave. I would, too, but I'm too lazy to clean the mess after.

But anyway, today is a good day! Grace is on her way and we are staying together until my parents got back. Last night she sent me forty-three messages to make sure I was okay after the whole beach situation. I freaked her out a little bit, but she's fine! Besides, it wasn't my fault. It was that surfer idiot, which reminds me of Jack. He absolutely saved my life and I couldn't be more grateful, but he wouldn't let me thank him. I think he maybe avoids me. I don't see why, though. I really wanted to talk to him. Suddenly, the bell rang. I smiled at myself.

"Jerry, open the door. That's probably Grace!" – I screamed from my room hoping, he would get this and flirt with Grace. I owe her that after yesterday. She needed to feel less worry. The bell rang one more time. "JERRY!" – I screamed again. I don't think anyone heard me. Yeah. I'm trying to help this idiot who happened to like Grace, too, and what is he doing about it? NADA! The bell rang for a third time and I ran down the stairs.

"Dear God, why am I surrounded by idiots?" - I exclaimed, opening the door and intending to keep the complaining but I stopped talking immediately. "Jack!" – I stared and after a few seconds I realized I was smiling. I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here?"

He put his hand on the door frame. "What do you think I'm doing here?"

"Buying a hot dog?" – I responded, remembering the last time I asked him that question.

He rolled his eyes and enter pushing me in the house. "Your brother asked me to stay here while your parents are gone!" – He looked around. "So where is he?"

"I have no idea, but…" – I walked toward him as I placed my hand on his back. "Jack.."

He turned around sharply and looked me straight in the eyes, making me remove my hand. "I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday. Thank you for saving me, because if it wasn't for you I don't know what, I would do! And we probably wouldn't have this conversation." He stared for a while.

"Sure, sweetheart!" – He said simply with a half smile.

"I'm serious. I owe you one!" – I exclaimed looking at him.

"Are you making me a proposition?" – He smirked. What the hell is wrong with this guy? Is he like a jerk by birth or something?

"And I just started to like you!" – I rolled my eyes and turned around walking toward the stairs, but I stopped and glared him. "Milton is so much better than you!" – I saw his smirk fade away and my work here was done. He deserved it! I wanted to thank him and he was nothing but a stupid cocky jerk. Everything could be so much easier for but of us, if he was a little nicer. And it looks like I was too nice to him, I hate the whole bad boy attitude! I swear when someone acts like that I am getting unimaginable desire to punch them in the face! I heard a ring on the door. Oh hell no! This time, I won't be the one that will open the damn door! I walked into my room and slammed the door. Wow déjà vu much? This door has been through a lot ever since I met Jack. Poor thing! Someone opened the door and slammed it again like I did a minute ago.

"Why wouldn't you open the door?" – Grace glared me.

"I'm sorry, Grace. It's just that the one person I don't want to see right now is down there, waiting for me to show up and start teasing me." – I kicked my pillow.

Grace sat across me on the bed. "The person you don't want to see? Is that the same person who saved your life just a day ago?" – She asked me while smiling

"It is! But I tried… okay? I really tried. Looks like he doesn't want any friends! How the hell did he and Jerry become best friends?" – I kicked my other pillow.

"Well Milton and Jerry…" – I cut Grace off.

"I know the stupid story! And yet I don't get it! What could be so horrible that happened between them so now they wouldn't even speak to each other?" – I grumbled. None of them make any sense.

"Look, Kim! I don't know what happened, but whatever it was, I don't think Milton is better than Jack. Jack watched your brother's back, not Milton. You remember that!" – I tried not to let her words get to me, but it was hard. I felt a little ashamed by myself. Jack's behavior was equal to playboy-tricks and I really didn't like that. I hated it as a matter of fact. But then again I only spoke with him couple of times. I don't quite know him. Actually, I don't know him at all. Maybe that's exactly what I should do. Get to know him while he is here. He won't be able to avoid me, now. We are living in the same house.

"So where am I going to sleep?" – Grace ripped me from my thoughts as I shook my head.

"Let me show you!" – We both got out of my room and headed to the stairs. The living room on the first floor was empty. I couldn't hear a thing. Where did he go?

"It's the second door, left!" – I informed Grace and she started walking but then she stopped and turned around, raising her eyebrow.

"Aren't you coming?" – She asked and I waved my hand, making her go.

"I'll be right there. I just need some water." – I turned around and walked in the kitchen, not giving her a chance to respond. I looked around hearing her footsteps as I grabbed a glass and fill it with water. I endured the glass to my mouth and took a deep sip and right after, I followed the noise that Grace was making, while she was trying to drag her bags. I hurried my pace so I could help her. And right before I stepped in the hallway Jack blocked my way. Now I see how much taller than me he was. His chest rose and fell across my face and I looked at them with a little more curiosity than I was supposed to. I raised my eyes and stared at his'. He watched me like he was studying some exotic animal. Yeah. I have that influence on people, sometimes. I finally realized I had nothing to say to him. I wanted to say sorry, but Grace was just a few feet from us. And he didn't seem exactly happy to see me.

Jack glance at me and came closer restricting the distance between us to few inches. He watched me straight in the eyes as he was coming closer to me. I bit my bottom lip, expecting him to do something, but all he did was walking past by me. It felt strange. The expression on his face made me scowl. If a look could kill, I'd be on pieces, right now. I stood there for a few seconds, before I went into Grace's room.

"Was that Jack?" – She asked and I nodded.

"That was him!" A little sadness was heard in my voice.

"Let me help you with those bags!" – I said changing the subject and took one of them, helping her unpack. "Wow, girl! You've brought a lot of clothes. You sure you'll need all that? I mean you live across the street. You could always get what you need." – I explained, making her scowl.

"But then the illusion of being on a vacation, without my parents, would disappear!" she noted in desperate tone.

"Yeah, I guess you are right!" – I shrugged.

The rest of the day, I spent with Grace. We went on a pizzeria, and after that we had a walk on the beach. I wanted to get in the water, but she wouldn't let me even touch it. A few boys asked for our numbers. Of course we blew them off, politely. So we were out for a several hours and by the time we got home, it was already dark.

"Remind me, again, why we didn't give our numbers to those super cute boys?" – Grace glared at me, after she parked her car in the garage. Okay, maybe she didn't entirely participate in turning those boys down.

"Because they were a total strangers. And also because you are in love with Jerry! At least that is what you told me, right?"

"Yeah, and because you have a little crush on Jack, too?" – She mocked at me.

"I have no such thing on anyone! Besides, I just met him. You can't just meet someone and BAM…" – I snapped my hands in front of her face."…here we go, we have a crash! It doesn't work like that!" – I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you to say how it works! That isn't an exact science!" – She turned her face and looked at me. "You don't wear any makeup? Is there a reason for that?"

"Um, I don't think I need it!" – I looked in the mirror. Yeah, I'm good. I wasn't against the makeup or anything, unlike those girl who were all like "Ah, I'm too cool for makeup. Only sluts wears it… blah, blah, blah…" But the truth is I AM too cool for makeup. No makeup could re-create what I have by nature. Cocky much? Not really! I like myself the way I am.

"Oh, Kimmy, Kimmy…My sweet innocent Kimmy! Every girl needs makeup! No matter how pretty she is!" – Grace laughed at me like she was laughing at some little kid, who just said something stupid. I frowned.

"I don't like your tone!" – Igrittedmy teeth.

"So we are going to put some…" – She took from her pears a lipstick and some box.

"Forget it, Grace! I don't want any makeup." – I got out of the car and started walking toward the house.

"Of course you could think about it…" – She shouted from the garage and after a minute, followed me.

"Hello boys!" – Grace greetedafter she closed the front door behind us.

"Hi!" – Jerry smiled at her, but then he looked at me and frowned. Oh, boy. We are about to have a fight, aren't we? "Where have you been? It's almost 10:00 pm!" – There it is, my brother trying to act like my father. Well isn't that incredibly ridiculous, considering Jerry's partying experience. I opened my mouth, preparing to say something, but Grace cut me off.

"We went for a walk!" – And the minute she spoke, the stupid grin on his face appeared, again. Would you look at that? I might actually have a benefit from that entire JACE thing.

"I understand!" – Jerry responded and they stared at each other. I saw Jack trying to keep himself from bursting into a huge laugh, but when he looked at me his smile faded. For a minute it became extremely awkward for me. Everyone was staring at someone. I glared my brother and my best friend and walked past them. "Get a room!" I sat next to Jack on the couch and crossed my arms. I felt him looking at me. Awkwardness, episode 2, ladies and gentlemen!

I looked at him back and he immediately shook his head. Suddenly, the TV stole my attention. The boys were watching a basketball match and they were enjoying it. I love basketball, but right now I needed a little distraction. Teasing them was probably a bad idea, but that's me. I've never had a good one in my entirely existence. I took the remote,but before I could make a move, Jack grabbed my wrist and took it from me.

"I'm watching this!" – He said coldly.

"Whatever!" – I scowled and I could've sworn I saw something on his face that looked a lot like an almost invisible smirk. The next thing I was watching was Jerry and Grace as they were laughing about something. It's weird. It makes me think about how much I don't know the people I love. I would never suggest that they like each other. And now that I think about it, there is one question that comes up on my mind. Why not? Why it is so shocking that they want to be together. But I'm not sure that is what bothers me the most. I was away and now that I got back, I never tried to understand, to get to know them and catch up with the time I've missed with them. "I'm going to bed! Night!" – I got up from the couch and waved at everyone while walking toward and then up the stairs.

"Good night, Kim!" – Jerry and Grace waved back. I looked over my shoulder and, I saw Jack. I could tell he knew, I was watching him, but he didn't look at my direction. Not even once. I felt something hard into my chest. I didn't like it! It was like I was hurt by his ignorance. That wasn't typical. Usually, I liked being ignored, because that way, I was invisible and everything just cleared in my mind, but this time, I didn't liked it! I didn't want to be invisible for him. What the hell is wrong with me? I shook my head and continued walking toward my room.

Nothing was right! I was trying to fall asleep from hours, now! I could hear that everyone was already in their bed. It was a complete silence. The TV was off about 2 or 3 hours ago and that was an hour after I went to sleep. Maybe it's the time difference. Ever since arrived in California I couldn't get a decentsleep… Or maybe it's the hot chocolate. Yeah, that will probably help. I lifted my legs and placed them on the cold floor. It took me about few seconds to get to the kitchen. I didn't turn the lights on, so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I opened a drawerand put the chocolate out, but I heard something moving and turned around to see what it was. When I realized I was watching into some man figure I jumped in shock and dropped everything on the floor.

"Jesus Christ!" – I cursed in surprise and turned the light on.

"No. Just me!" – A wave of relief floweddown my body as I saw who it was.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" I asked, picking the pieces of the glass, I was holding with the chocolate.

"Didn't we already do this? Twice?" – I heard him get up from his seat. He knelt beside me and started to help me clean up."

"Yes, we did!" – I looked at his eyes and once again he ignored me. I felt anger. "I don't really like you!" – I dropped without even think.

And finally I got his attention. But it was more like his eyes slapped mine. He smirked. "Maybe a kiss could help!?" – I pushed him, but that didn't really have a big affect on him. His body was like a wardrobe. "I'm kidding!" – He said with a smile.

"Whatever, Jack! Good night." – I got up intending to go into my room. I felt guilty about leaving him clean my mess, but, I didn't want to stay here any longer. I don't know how it happened. The next second I was pressed to Jack's body and I couldn't make a move. I tried, but it was pointless. I imagine him working out in the fitness every day or maybe it was steroids, I'm not really sure. But it felt good. He was holding my arm as the muscles of his were flexing. He didn't take his eyes off mine. And I didn't, either.

"You, don't really like me, do you?" – I bit my lower lip hard and he looked at it.

"I… " – C'mon Kim. Speak up! Say yes! Say you don't like him at all! Say you wish that Jerry was better off without him. He looked at me again and I tried to answer, but there wasn't a sound that came out from my mouth. Everyone would freak out in that situation, no matter, which the person is, right? It's completely normal. Suddenly, his look became cold as he was watching me like; he was getting back to an unpleasant memory.

"Don't ever compare me to Milton!" – The next moment he let me go and looked at me like, he just got out of a trance. Jack turned around without saying anything and went out of the kitchen, leaving me confused and even a little scared. What he just did, made every good feeling I had about him, disappear. But that is strange, because now I wanted to get to know him even better. And I had to know what happened with Milton on every cause. I had so many questions and that was the key to every answer, I was looking for!

**Hey guys. That was the new chapter! It didn't go as I expected and in my opinion it was pretty boring, but for now that's all you're getting. :D I'll try to update more often. I'm sorry about the waiting. And of course thanks to KarateGirl77, we have less mistakes than usual. ;d Hope I didn't bored u to death. And yeah… have a good day! **


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Dreams and girlfriends!**

**I do not own Kickin'it!**

Where is everyone? I was asking myself, walking in the house, where I couldn't see a living creature. "Grace!" – I shouted and looked around. No answer. No one was here. I was on my own. "YES!" I run toward my mp3 player and put my headphones. Suddenly, into my ears it sounded a melody. It was the song "Pony" by Ginuwine. I felt in such a good mood. After a few seconds I realized I was dancing. I smiled at myself, remembering that super hot scene from Magic Mike with Channing Tatum. My pajamas started slipping down my body so I stopped. I looked around and then again the pajamas. The song was still playing. "Oh, what the hell! I'm alone, right!" – And I took it off, staying with nothing but my underwear on. I continued dancing around the living room, until I hit something hard with my bag. I turned around sharply, just to hit the thing again. I pulled back and focused the thing I bumped into. That is when I realized it wasn't a thing. It was him. He looked down my body and I didn't bother to cover myself up. I felt like I was in a different dimension. I looked him in the eyes as he came closer. The next moment he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I found my lips brushing his after less than a second. And his respond came right away. He lifted me as I wrapped my legs around his', and my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and I couldn't think straight anymore. I pressed myself closer to his body. He pulled away for a little bit and looked me as he placed me on the table. I didn't let him get away from me and it looked like he didn't want to. Then I realized that's what I was waiting from the moment I saw him. Nothing and no one existed! It was just the two of us. I grabbed his shirt and I tore it in half, leaving the parts fall on the floor. He ran his tongue over my neck and I moaned when he sucked a place near my arm. Once again I pulled him closer, this time by grabbing the edge of his jeans. He placed his hand on my leg as he lifted a little bit, continuing along it…

"Uh…don't stop!" – I moaned again. "Jack!"

Suddenly, I jumped out of my bed in shock. My whole body was drenched in sweat and I was breathing heavily. I was shaking. Was that..? My eyes started looking for something I could focus on. I quickly run into the bathroom. I turned the faucet and the water flow into my cupped hands as I buried my face in. I looked in the mirror. It was just a dream, Kim! Not a big deal. Just a… freaking erotic dream with Jack Brewer. No, nothing happened. It was just an erotic dream. Kim, everyone has them sooner or later. Can't escape from that!

I walked back into my bedroom and looked at the watch. It showed 10:30. I was about to curse, but then I saw the calendar. It was Saturday. I wasn't late for anywhere. I wasn't going anywhere. Perhaps, I could take a brake today. Relax and avoid that stupid moron who got into my head uninvited! I looked down and I saw my pajamas. I should take this off and throw it out as soon as possible. I felt like it was dirty. I changed into casual clothes. Blue jeans and Mickey Mouse grey t-shirt. I brushed my hair and went down in the kitchen to take a garbage bag. Of course, Jerry and Jack were already there.

"Morning, sis!" – Jerry smiled and I nodded without looking at Jack. I took the bag and stuffed my pajamas in it. "Wow, isn't that your pajamas?"

"No, it's my wedding dress!" – I glared him over my shoulder.

"Why would you throw away your pajamas?" – He asked unbelievably.

"I don't like it, anymore!" – I smiled fake at him and got out of the house. I threw it next to the bins and when I was just about to enter, someone called my name.

"Milton? What do you want?" – I turned around and glared him. I guess today it's the glaring day…

"Hello you too, grumpy!" – He walked toward me and smiled playfully.

"Are you going to answer the question or I should go?" – I crossed my arms.

"To what do we owe this happiness of yours?" – He smirked.

"Your mother…"

"Okay, I see! I should not tease you more!" - He concluded.

"Probably, your best idea so far, Krupnick! Unless, you don't want to keep your little pretty face…" – I gritted my teeth.

"Of course." He looked at me like he was amused which made me even angrier. "I just wanted to ask you something." – Milton started and I raised my eyebrows. "Remember the last time we met at the school cafeteria? You said we could hang out, sometimes, so here I am. I'm asking you on a date!" - He folded his hands behind his back and smiled charming.

"Actually, I said MAYBE we will! Never cleared out, anything! And sorry, Milton, but I don't feel like dating now. I have enough problems to deal with. I don't need to create one more."

"Ouch!" – He faked a sad face. "That hurts! Well, maybe… if you tell me what these problems are, I'll help you solve them and that way you'll have only one to deal with." – He smirked, pointing himself.

I shook my head. "Sorry, Milton! I'm not going out with you! Maybe after a while, we'll see!"

"I understand." – He nodded resignedly. "Anyway, if you change your mind, call me!" – Milton handed me a slip of paper with a number written on it and winked at me before he left. I crushed it and put it in the pocket of my jeans, walking into the house.

"Kim, here!" – Grace waved at me from the kitchen where Jack and Jerry were still eating their breakfast. I walked over and sat next to her chair, well the only free chair which happened to be just across the playboy.

Jerry lifted his head. "Hey! Want to hear something cool? I just download it." He put out his blackberry and pushing buttons. "It's old, but it's good!" And he pushed 'OK'. Suddenly, the song "Pony" by Ginuwine started playing as I felt the shock and embarrassment overwhelms my body. And that wasn't enough, but I had to meet Jack's eyes. I looked away, immediately as I grabbed Jerry's blackberry and stopped the song. I could feel Jack was still looking at me.

"What the hell, Kim?" – Jerry snapped. "Don't you like it?"

"I absolutely would love it… If I were a slut! Are you a slut, Jerry?" – I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't think…" He started, but I cut him off.

"That's what I thought!" I left the phone on the table in front of Jerry.

"You could've just said you don't like it!" He glared me and continued eating his breakfast, but after a minute he lifted his head again. "Today, we'll have a guest!"

"Unless, it's Kurt Cobain, I don't care!" Grace pocked me in the ribs.

"Just, be nice!" – He warned me and looked Jack.

"Okay, Kim! Let's go to your room. We could watch a movie or something." – Grace got up from her chair and smiled at my brother. "Call us when the guest arrive!"

"Okay. Let's go!" I followed her up the stairs.

"You haven't made your bed!" – Grace said when she opened the door of my room.

"Yeah, I… forgot." – I thought of dream I had. I was disgusted, though not from the dream, but from myself. I was disgusted from myself, because I wasn't disgusted from that dream. Only a freak would feel that way!

"Well, that's fine! We'll lie on it, anyway! So which film do you prefer to watch?" She started to give suggestions about the movie and it took me about five seconds before I stop listening to her. Everything I could think about was this stupid dream that my imagination generously provided me with. What really disturbed me was that if I dreamed about him that means that I subconsciously wanted this to happen. But that's not possible, is it? I would never wish for that! I…I… Oh, man! I have a crush on him. Why would I have a crush on that guy? He is nothing special. Well, he definitely has the body, but I don't see another reason. Okay, he helped my brother, which says itself he is brave and probably a good person, and that's it. That whole jerk attitude, I never liked it! I've always told myself I'm not from those girls who fall more and more, when a boy treats them like bullshit. Well he doesn't exactly treat me like that, but he had been a jerk! 'As much as you were a bitch to him!' The stupid wise voice said in mind. Shut up! No one asked you!

After an hour, Grace finally got to choose a movie. She picked 'Factory girl' - a biographic film about Edie Sedgwick's life. Actually, it was pretty good. A little sad in the end, but I loved it. The basis was the desire of a not so ordinary woman to rise from the nothing and become famous.

"She is so beautiful!" – Grace said thoughtfully.

"She is!" – I replied not looking away from the screen.

"But why would he do that to her?" – She asked waving her hands in the air. "That asshole ruined her!"

"Andy Warhol was narcissistic bastard with a talent. But I think he had nothing to lose until she came up in his life. And probably, he was jealous of Bob." I noted.

"You are right!" she nodded agreeing. The movie really was heartbreaking. Grace even drop a few tears while watching it. If someone told me I was going to get emotional on some movie, I'd laugh in their face. I looked the clock. It was lunch time. Suddenly, someone opened the door.

"Hey girls! Our guest is here." Jerry gave Grace a huge sun smile and I chuckled, but right after I frowned. "C'mon Kim! Be nice!" And he closed door, before I could answer properly. I was just about to say anything, but Grace covered my mouth with her hand.

"Shhh! I hear something." I removed her hand and listened.

"Well, Grace! Our guest is a female." – I said amused.

"What? Is she here for Jerry or… I need to put some makeup, now!" She jumped on her feet and took her bag, entering the bathroom.

"C'mon Grace! You look great without any makeup on. Jerry already likes you!" – I shouted.

"He does?" She peeped through the bathroom door and I nodded. "Did he tell you something?"

"Well, not exactly! But I can tell. I am sure he likes you!"

"So you are not sure!" – She shook her head and continued to put the makeup. "Done! I'm ready!" – She walked out of the bathroom. And she really looked good, I admit that. Not that she didn't look good before, but now… All I can say is that the makeup does change people. We went down and the first I saw was a skinny tall brunette girl on high heels with a beautiful red dress to her knee, gorgeous green eyes, and an amazing smile. She was laughing loudly like she just heard the joke of the year. Jerry continued his conversation with her clearly interested.

"She is here for Jerry!" – Grace greeted her teeth and clenched her fist. "I should've put more makeup."

"You are beautiful, Grace. Jerry likes only you and besides she looks nice. Maybe they just know each other from school or something." - I tried to comfort her. Jerry turned around and saw us.

"You are finally here! Kim, Grace meet Lindsay!" – Jerry introduced us.

"Where do you know each other from?" I throw the question as I was thinking that Grace would calm down.

"She is my girlfriend!" Jack jumped out of nowhere and stood beside her placing his hand on her waist. Hmm? Did I heard right? I don't think I did. He didn't say 'girlfriend', did he?

"A what?" – I asked, sure that I heard wrong.

"My girlfriend." – He looked at me in the eyes. His face didn't seem to show any emotion. Neither do mine, I'm positive! Because if it did… I would punch that bitch in the face with a freaking crowbar! Stupid idiot. Moron. Duck-face. Asshole. Brain-dead. Dick. My look fell on his hand. It was still placed on her waist. That 'hand' was on my waist a couple of hours ago! You do not get to touch her, idiot! After a second I looked around and now I saw her. When I see her now, she isn't that pretty. She was so skinny, she looked like an anorexic. And that dress… What is that the Sluts' Carnival? By the way, her green eyes weren't so green at all! I hate her! Can I just bury her alive with all her slutty clothes and hair, and green eyes?

"Pleasure to meet you, Kim!" She smiled and headed her hand, but I just faked a smile. "Grace!" She nodded still holding her hand in the air, but Grace didn't even looked her.

"Okay! Let's have a lunch, shall we?" – Jerry interrupted and they walked into the kitchen, leaving me and Grace alone.

"Can I have some of your makeup, now?" – I asked desperately.

"Don't worry, Kim! We'll get the bitch down!" – Grace nodded with her arms crossed.

"So, Lindsay? I heard you are a model?" Jerry started and Grace and I glared him at the same time. A model? Please! Model, my ass!

"Yes, I am. As a matter of fact my dream is to be a 'Victoria Secret' model, but for now I am completely dedicated to school and Jack." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Although, my agent is taking good care of finding me a job. I make good money. And I am only eighteen years old." Let me add a mental face-palm here!

"Only?" – I exclaimed, laughing as she frowned. "With this profession of yours, how much time you think your career will last? Five maybe ten years if you are lucky. And after that you will probably have to go work in the corner of some dark street every night for 10 bucks." Everyone stared at me, except for Grace. She just continued to eat her lunch, shameless. I love that girl. Lindsay gave me the biggest glare that someone gave me in my entire life.

"And what is your dream profession?" She asked me with a grin.

"It's not a model I can assure you in this!" I smirked and she narrowed her eyes. I looked Jack as he was looking in his meal. I could tell he was listening to us, but didn't show any interest. So he has a girlfriend, huh? Okay! That's fine. "Please, excuse me. I have to make a call!" – I stood from the chair and walked out of the house. I picked my phone and put the paper list that was in my pocket. I dialed the number I heard a signal. Not after long, someone picked the phone up.

"Hello?" – I heard a voice from the other side.

"Is your proposition still available?" – I asked and bit my bottom lip.

"You know, it is!" – He responded.

"Perfect! I'll call you later, Milton!" – I smirked and hanged up. Okay, I admit. I like him. So what? I know it's bad to use Milton, but no one takes me on serious. If he likes me, I'd know. I have to be sure! And if he doesn't… I'll suck it up, and I will give Milton a shot!

**Hey guys. This is the new chapter. No edition! Fresh and virgin… ;d I hope u liked it. Please review, it won't take long. And here is to my friend KarateGirl77 3 If the awesomeness could kill, you'd be a serial killer! Love ya! ;3 **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own KI**

**CHAPTER 7****: ****He is bad for you, Kim!**

**Kim's POV**

"Come here, baby!" – Lindsay sat in Jack's lap and kissed him softly as she buried her hands in his hair. I cleared my throat loudly and they looked at me.

"Um, can you like not do this, right now?" – I bit my lips so hard that it's a miracle that there wasn't any blood. Grace pressed my hand with hers.

"You are right, we are being inappropriate. But I just can't resist him." – She said while staying for a few seconds watching him thoughtfully. Grace and I glanced at each other.

"I can!" I mumbled under my nose, but I think Jack heard me because he gave me a death glare.

"Hey, want to hear a joke?" Lindsay sat next to Jack and smiled widely. "Actually, never mind!" – She shook her head after, she glanced at me.

"No, please. Tell us!" Jerry said trying to convince her.

"Yeah, Linds… Tell us." I said with a fake smile.

"Well, it'll be rude. And I am not sure you would get it!" She smirked.

"Are you implying something, here?" I ask calm.

"Well, that's exactly what I was implying." I raised my eyebrows. "It's your hair!"

Suddenly, Grace opened her mouth indignantly. "She did not just say that!" And all I did was walk toward Lindsay and punch her in the face. Or at least that was what I should've done, but instead, I smiled politely.

"You know what? I think I should go get ready for my date! He'll be here any moment." I got up from my seat.

"You are going on a date? With who exactly? Jerry asked, surprised.

"See you later, Jerry!" I nodded, ignoring him. Grace was just about to stand up but I stopped her.

"Its fine, Grace! I can prepare myself." She gave me a thankful smile. I knew she wanted to stay with Jerry. And honestly, I wanted the two of them to start dating. It was kind of cute and adorable, and a little disgusting when I imagine her kissing my brother… Yuk! I went into my room and started to search for a decent dress, I could wear on the date. Usually, I'm not much into dresses, because, I don't find them comfortable enough. Finally, something catches my eye. It was a box I opened only once on my birthday.

Back then I was still in England and my parents send it to me as a gift. I opened it and I pulled out the contents. A black silk dress with thin straps. It wasn't too long or too short. It was beautiful. The dress was sexy and semi-formal. I put it on and started doing my makeup which included black eyeliner and a little mascara. I curled my hair to perfection and put my black heels on. I was wondering if, I could wear my sneakers, but that wasn't the case and I would've looked ridiculous.

The bell rang and I took my bag, walking out of my room. I wasn't in a hurry so, I took slow steps. And on these heels, walking down the stairs was a real challenge for me. I saw the front door wide open and Milton standing there talking to Jerry.

I could see they were arguing, but when Milton saw me he stopped talking and that made my brother turned around. I saw Jack and Lindsay staring at me. I felt uncomfortable, but I didn't show it. There was no way I'd show any hesitation in front of them.

"Kim! You look amazing!" Grace came out of the kitchen and walked toward me. "You look like Cinderella's fairy god-mother spit on you!" I chuckled. That was my Grace. I knew she'd say something like that.

"Thanks Grace!" I said with a smile.

"Kim! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Jerry said, looked at Milton and slammed the door in his face.

"What the hell, Jerry?" I said and tried to open the door, but he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"What do you think you're doing? Going out with the enemy?" He snapped. I can't believe him.

"Whatever happened it's between you and him. I have nothing to do with it… Unless you'd like to tell me what's the case?" I raised my eyebrows and he didn't reply. "That's what I thought!" I tried to open the door once again but he wouldn't let my hand off. "Let go!"

"Alright then!" He let my hand off and grabbed his jacket. "Looks like we all are going out."

"WHAT? NO!"I exclaimed when, I looked him furiously.

"Yeah, we are! Like a double date, but only triple this time!" He looked at Grace and smirked.

"No, absolutely not! Grace, tell him!" I said expecting her to support me. But instead, she dealt the final blow.

"It does sounds like a good idea!" She nodded looking at Jerry, smiling dreamily. Are you serious?

"Well yeah, but I don't think that Jack and Lindsay would want to come!" I shook my head.

"I don't know. We have nothing better to do, for now!" Jack smirked.

"It is going to be the perfect date!" Lindsay said, exited. I opened the door, sharply, before anyone could stop me.

"Milton…"

"I know, Kim!" He cut me off. "I heard everything. It's fine! We could go on a triple date. It's going to be fun." He smiled at me and kissed softly my hand. The kiss would've last longer but Jack walked pass by us with Lindsay, following him and 'accidently' pushed Milton with his arm.

"So we are we going?" Jack asked as he put his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Formal party in a country club." Milton replied and Jack laughed loudly.

"That's original!" He mocked and I walked pass by him as I 'accidently' punched him in the stomach without anyone could see it. Dammit! He didn't even move a muscle. I hate that he is so tough!

"Let's go!" Let's get this over with!

"As you wish!" Milton said and Jerry glared him.

The party was really fancy. Most of the people here were already over the middle age. But there were a few teenagers, probably, sons and daughters of the members. I saw that Jerry and Grace were already dancing on a slow music. That was cute… and again disgusting! Milton grabbed my hand and leaded me next to my brother and my best friend. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we started dancing.

"Did I tell you, you look fucking hot in that dress?" He whispered in my ear and bit it. I pulled away a little and he quit trying to reach it again. It was little uncomfortable.

"No, you did not!" I said and raised my eyes as he was looking down me.

"I do, now!" He leaned down slowly. He was going to kiss me. I don't want him to kiss me. No! Do something, Kim!

"May I have this dance?" Jerry turned around and I saw Jack standing there. He was in a black suit, now. How did he get a suit so fast? He wasn't with a costume when we got here. Although, Jerry stepped back and let him have the dance, I could see the annoyance in his eyes. He leaned away, probably to take a drink. I was still watching in Milton's direction when Jack pulled me to him and pressed me to his chest as he took my hand in his.

"Since when you and Milton are hanging out?" He spoke out in my ear.

"Since when you and Lindsay are together?" I asked him, ignoring his question.

"You know, Milton is not the type of person you would like to go out with!" Jack continued, ignoring my question. I guess this is toxic.

"And what is the type of person I would like to go out with? Maybe someone like you?" I mocked, but in fact that was the truth. Maybe this was just a crush, but I wanted to go out with him. "You know, no matter how hot you are I wouldn't…"

"So you think I'm hot?" I could literally hear him smirk.

"I don't…" I started confused and embarrassed. Did I just tell him he's hot?

"Now everything makes perfect sense." He whispered in my ear."You know what I think?"

"No, please… Tell me what you think!" I said dramatically.

"I think you are trying to make me jealous." For a second I lost my balance and if it wasn't for his arms to hold me, I would've fall. But then I buck up!

"You know what I think?" I asked him as he locked his eyes with mine.

"No, please… Tell me what you think!" He repeated me with that same dramatic tone. I came closer to his face and stood on tiptoe so I could be right in front of his face.

"I think you are delusional!" I whispered.

"Are you sure?" He bowed his head and cut the distance between us even more.

"I've never been so sure in my entire life!" I replied and walked away, searching for Milton. I noticed that now the place was way too crowded than before. I guess the teenagers called their friends. Is that allowed here? Whatever! My eyes searched for Milton and finally I found him. He was talking to some guy, holding an amber drink.

"Hey Milton!" I said when I walked toward him. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Cameron! Cameron this is Kim!" I handed my hand, but instead of shaking I got a kiss on it.

"Hey, do I know you?" He asked as he stared in me, still holding my hand.

"I don't think so!" I pulled my hand sharply.

"No, I am sure! I never forget faces. And I am pretty sure I wouldn't forget yours, doll!" he winked at me and I took a better eye on him. He was right. I do know him. I've seen him before, but where? Suddenly, I figured it out! That was the surfer boy from the beach. The bastard who almost got me drowned.

"We met the other day. On the beach, remember? You hit me with your surf and almost killed me!" I said calmly yet with a death glare on my face. I grabbed Milton's drink and splashed it in Cameron's face. But that wasn't enough, now, was it? I came closer and kicked him between his legs as he groaned in pain.

"Son of a… bitch!" He pressed his pants with his hands. "You little…" The next moment, he stood up, shrugging off the pain and headed toward me with a furious glare. He didn't finish his sentence, though. He just pushed me back and I fall on the table, breaking all of the glasses. I realized everyone was staring at me, while Cameron just took a few more steps toward me as he raised his hand. I think he wanted to slap me, but instead, he got kicked in the balls. Again! I pushed his forehead with my index finger and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. I was going to kick him one more time, but suddenly Jerry came up from nowhere, grabbed Cameron's shirt and pressed him into the wall.

"You really don't want to mess with my sister!" – Jerry growled in his face.

"Milton!" Cameron looked at his friend as he was expecting to help him or something. I looked at Milton. He really was going to help him, but then Jack appeared and stands in front of him with his arm crossed. He looked like, he really wanted to punch him in the face, but, he was just standing like he was waiting for something. Perhaps, he wanted him to take the first step…

"I wouldn't do this, if I were you!" Jack said with no expression on his face. Milton raised his hands and shrugged.

"C'mon Kim! Let's go somewhere else!" He grabbed my hand, but then Jack grabbed his'.

"She is not going anywhere with you!" Jack pulled me behind his back like he was protecting me.

"You think you're so tough…" Milton came closer to him.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Jack did the same and that was like a signal for Jerry to press Cameron harder to the wall.

"Okay, enough!" I said, trying to go between them, but Jack didn't let me. I looked at Grace who was shocked by what was happening. She realized what I was asking her to do and she went toward Jerry, placing her hands on his arms.

"Jerry, leave him! He's not worth it." My brother looked at her and didn't say anything, but he didn't back off, either. Grace and I both understood he had no intention of letting him go without any hurts, so she pushed Jerry away and before he realized she smashed her lips into his. Man, sassy Grace! She must've use a lot of strength to push him away from Cameron, because his grip was really tight.

After a half a minute she pulled away and chuckled at his shocked face. He needed about a few second to process everything and kiss her back softly. At the time they were making out, Cameron run away, but Jack and Milton were still glaring at each other, ready to rip their heads off.

"Jack! There you are!" Of course, she would show. Lindsay step closer, but after she saw our positions, I believe, she figured out what was happening. Jack covering me with his chests glaring at Milton, who was just in front of him, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. And amid all this, Jerry and Grace were making out. That scene made her scowl. She stood between them and placed her hands on Jack's chest. Why is she still breathing?

"What are you doing, baby? I thought you said we were going to have fun tonight, especially when we get in the house… your room, specifically!"

"What?" I snapped and Grace pulled from Jerry. "She is not staying home, isn't she?"

"Yeah, about that…" Jerry started. "I was going to tell you, earlier, but…" He looked at me guilty.

"No. Absolutely not! Dad said no more friends! That should be including girlfriends of friends!" I shook my head waving my hands in the air. No. She could not… she must not stay in this house.

"I talked to your dad! He said yes!" Jerry replied.

"You what?"

"I'm still here, you know!" Milton pointed himself.

"Shut up!" Jack tried to get to him, but Lindsay was still blocking his way and I grabbed his arms, trying to stop him as she glared me over his shoulder.

"We should go home!" I whispered in his ear looking at Lindsay's eyes. Her eyes went furious. I felt Jack relaxes his muscles. Probably, Lindsay's hands had something to do with his calming down. Suddenly, the annoyance and the anger took over me. Okay, breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out…"She is not coming in my house!" – I said and walked out of the country club, followed by Grace and Jerry. I guess they really took me seriously, because Lindsay didn't come with them.

When we were on the road I was constantly glaring him. He acted like saved me or protected me… I don't need that! I am a big girl. It's true he got me out of the water, but I didn't ask him for help, and neither my brother. I hate when people tries to become someone's guardian angels. It's ridiculous and unnecessary. Finally, Jerry parked the car and I was the first to run into the house. I took off my heels and threw them in the middle of the living room.

"Kim?" Jerry said from behind. I didn't reply. I am not talking to him, ever again. Jack and Grace walked pass by us, heading to their rooms. Yeah, we all had a long night. "Oh c'mon Kim. Are you mad at me?" I glared him furiously. "I will take that as a yes! Look, no matter how mad you are at me, you can't see Milton, again!"

"Excuse me?" I walked toward him. "Are you serious? You don't get to tell me who I will see and not!" I snapped.

"Yes, I can't do that, except in that case! You are not dating him again!" He said coldly.

"Stop telling me what to do! You are not my father! I don't care what happened between you two… You know why? Because you don't tell me anything! How can I care or agree not to see him again, when I know nothing about it! So if you really want to convince me, you got to tell me now… Why do you hate him?" I yelled in his face the last sentence. "Tell me, Jerry! What could possibly be so horrible that he did?"

"He is bad for you, Kim! Don't you see? Milton involved us in something bad, okay!" He shouted back.

"Us? Who is 'us'? Is it you and Jack?" I asked still not able to calm down.

"Yes! Look, I lied you when I told you I met Jack when he helped me get these guys down. I knew him from before!" He hesitated. "Milton involved us at something really bad!"

"What? What is it?" I asked now more curious and calm. "Tell me and I'll stop see him. What was so bad?"

"I already told you too much! Just don't speak with him, again! It was… really bad." I saw darkness in his eyes. I've never seen darkness in my brother's eyes.

"How bad?" I kept digging.

"Like… drug bad." He answered avoiding my look. Drugs? That was really bad!

* * *

**Bonjour, everyone! This is the new chapter. I am really trying to update as much as it's possible, because after couple of days I'm going back to school and I probably won't be able to update soon. At least not until the weekend. I hope you liked the chapter. KarateGirl77 helped me out again with the edition! She really is a great writer and if you'd like you could check out her stories. So, have a nice day or night (whenever you are reading this)! ;33 **


	9. Chapter 8: I felt as I was dirt myself!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KI**

**CHAPTER 8**

'**I felt as, I was dirt myself.' **

**Jack's P.O.V**

I heard a rustling noise as; I opened my eyes, slightly. I looked at the watch and groaned. It was 8:30 and my head was killing me. The memories from last night hit me straight. After Kim left the country club, Lindsay made a huge scene. She yelled at me about how she wouldn't stay in Mr. Crawford's house even if she got paid for it.

Women! Go figure! Suddenly, in my head pumped out a name… _Milton!_ I remembered everything. I wanted to rip him apart. No, not just because of Kim, but I wanted to do that for a long time. I wanted to beat the shit out of him for playing with her like that and Jerry… Milton had to pay. I looked around and for a moment I thought I saw someone standing in front of me, but…

"Good morning, beautiful!" Kim was sitting across the room on a chair with a newspaper.

"Shit! Kim, what are you doing here?" I asked as she uncrossed her legs and came closer to the bed with a plate of food.

"And yet, I thought we already did that, more than twice!" She said sarcastically. Man, this is the exact type of awaking I 'wanted'!

"Anyway, I brought you breakfast. I made it all by myself. See, there is pancakes, chocolate, maple syrup, peanut butter, bananas and an orange juice." She smiled, sweetly. "See? That pancake is exactly like your face! You recognize it?"

"Yeah…" I pushed the plate toward her. "… I also can recognize a bribe when I see it!" I narrowed my eyes and leaned my head. "What do you want?"

"Me? Bribe? Wanting something? I can't believe you think of that way about me! I am so offended, right now!" She exclaimed and leaned her head too. "But as you mentioned it… " _Of course! _"I'd like to know what the hell happened between the three of you!" She shouted as, she wanted to say that from a very long time.

"The three of us? You mean Milton, Jerry and me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"YES! That's exactly what I mean! Until last night I thought it was just between my brother and Milton, but now, I realized you are involved at this as much as them. And I want to know everything!"

"Why don't you ask your brother?" I said in annoyance. _She needs to stay out of this! _

"I tried, but he didn't say much. Only that there was drugs and that freaked me out. Jack, please just tell me!" She begged in desperation.

"I have to call Lindsay! We had a fight, last night." I got up from the bed and Kim blocked my way to the phone.

"This is more important than your stupid girlfriend, okay!" Her anger rose.

"Yeah, sure! Get out!" I started pushing her toward the door.

"This is my house, you can't kick me out!" She said, trying to stop me, but it didn't worked.

"Actually, this is your parents' house and until they got back, this is my room so… Get lost!" I slammed the door in her face.

**Kim's P.O.V **

"Jack Brewer, open the fu… the damn door!" I started kicking and hitting the door. That same door he slammed right in my face. Who does he think he is! I have to know! He can't ignore me forever! He even almost made me use the 'F' word. This is unbelievable. He is unbelievable. "I said open the…"

"What are you doing?" I turned around and saw Lindsay standing in front of me with her arms crossed and raised eyebrows.

"I… I just… made your boyfriend a breakfast. A delicious one in fact!" I confirmed and raised my head high.

"Oh, really now?" She glared me. "Well, you didn't have to, because I brought him pancakes!"

"I made him pancakes and FYI the homemade pancakes are way better than these from the store!" I winked at her and started walking in the other direction but I stopped. "You two had a fight?" I smiled.

"That isn't your business!" She snapped.

"You're right! You probably did a good thing by coming here, because I don't think he had any intention of calling you." Mean, I know! Yeah, my father had told me couple of times he 'created a monster'. All's fair in love and war. _And I do not talk about the love part. Why am I explaining myself to myself? _

_"Hey Kim!" Jerry stood in front of me and blocked my way. _

_"Get lost!" I walked pass by him. Is he for real? After everything he just said 'Hey Kim!' You can't just throw the word "drugs" and then something like 'I can't talk about this with you!' and just leave me. I enter in Grace's room and jumped on her bed as she covered her face with a pillow. _

_"Kim! What are you doing here so early?" She mumbled under the pillow. _

_"Get up! Get up!" I started jumping on the top of her and she hit me with the other pillow. _

_"Stop it!" Grace glared me. "It's only 8:30 and today is Sunday. Don't do this to me!" She cried out. _

_"Do what?" I looked her innocently. „We have work to do! Coco Chanel is here and we have to… Oh my bad! You have to make my brother tell you what happened with Milton!" I tapped her nose, playfully. _

"Okay, first of all Coco Chanel was a designer not a model and second of all… Are you out of your mind? We just got together! You have no idea what happened last night. Two hours after we got back from the country club, he came into my room. He admitted that he has feelings for me and I did the same, and we make out and his tongue was so…"

"Gross! I don't need any details! I already lost my appetite for the rest of my life!" I interrupted and she growled.

"My point is…" She started. "I don't want to mess everything up, now! We just became a couple and…" I cut her off.

"He said Milton involved him and Jack with drugs!"

"Making him tell me, it is!" She said quietly and looked me shocked. Suddenly, something hit me. What if, Jerry and Jack are addicted to drugs? Oh my god, we have to make an intervention.

"You have to ask him, now! C'mon get ready!" She got up from the bed and gasped in pain.

"I shouldn't have drink that wine!"

"They gave you wine? But you are under age!" I questioned confused.

"Yeah, well I have my ways, and besides I was nervous about Jerry. Where do you think I got the courage, to kiss him, from?" She walked toward the bathroom.

"Why am I not happy about the two of you?" I started making her bed.

"Duh! No one normal would've be happy if their best friend dates their brother or sister. It's weird. And this person it's always going to be the third wheel!" I turned around sharply.

"Are you saying that I am a third wheel?" I raised my eyebrow in anger. I never saw it that way, but now when she mentioned it… She is right!

"What? No! Of course not!" She said as, she showed her head through the door and smiled with poppy eyes.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'll pretend you never said that!"

"That would be my preferences!" She bit her lower lip and continued doing whatever she was doing there.

"Ready?" I asked after , I finished with her bed.

"Just a second!" She shouted from the bathroom and after a few seconds she got out. "I'm ready!" We went in the kitchen where Jerry, Jack and Lindsay already were having breakfast. _He is eating my pancakes._ I smiled at myself and Lindsay glared me as we sat down.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Jerry smiled at Grace and she blushed.

"Good morning, Jerry!" Grace pulled a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear. Oh no! Not the hair thing! "Good morning, Jack!" She smiled politely.

"It was, until someone woke me up in 8:30!" He glared me.

"Who was it, honey?" Lindsay asked, curiously.

"It doesn't matter! I'm sure he wouldn't do it, again!" Another glare? Dude, I am definitely a 'She' and I have all the lady parts on my side to proof it!

"O-okay! Jerry, could you please come into my room? I'd like to show you something!" I kicked her leg.

"Of course. Let me just wash the dishes, because the antichrist here wouldn't even touch them for the past three days." He glanced me over his shoulder as started with the washing. I ignored the 'antichrist' remark and whispered to Grace:

"Ask him later! Don't leave me with Coco Chanel and James Dean!" She opened her mouth preparing to say something, but I cut her off. "I know, I know! Coco Chanel was a designer not a model. But she is also 'was' as past tense! And that's exactly what Lindsay is going to be if you leave me with her!" I said with a smile on, barely opening my mouth like those ventriloquists with the creepy dolls.

"You said you wanted to know, right? If not now, when? And don't forget that Jack is here. He wouldn't like you much if you kill his girlfriend, now, would he?"

"I don't care about that!" _Liar!_

"Good chat. I'll tell you what I found out later!" She smiled.

"Okay! The dishes are clean. Are we going?" He asked and Grace nodded as they headed her room. No one said anything for a while. It was getting extremely awkward. Suddenly, Lindsay grabbed Jack's face and smashed her lips into his. What the hell? Why would she do that? Because she is his girlfriend, that's why.

'Ugh, I have to get out of there' I thought as, I furiously got out of the house and started walking down the street. I wanted to go away. Anywhere, but there! Does he really like her so much? Well why doesn't he just marry her? I kicked a little rock that was standing in front of me. A car stopped on the road right next to me.

"Kim? Is that you?" I got a closer look and I realized that was Donna Tobin. "Get in!" She said as she opened the door and I obeyed. "Where are you going?"

"I… don't really know!" She screamed in excitement and started clapping. Oh boy! She really did change.

"So coming with me then? I am meeting some friends in my cousin's bar." She exclaimed.

"Maybe. Why not!" Donna started the engine and drove away.

"Amazeballs!" She screamed. Man!

"Donna, are you okay? I mean what's going on with you? We haven't spoken since I left!" I looked her. She was so skinny. Two years ago she had overweight and now she looks like a ballerina.

"I feel amazing. See, my life changed a lot for the past two years. I lost weight and now I am popular. I also had a few relationships, but for now, I'm single." She smiled like her mind returned to a good old memory.

"You still like my brother?" I asked.

"No. I'm over him. Now I have my eyes on someone else. He is super cute and he has a red hair." She started talking about her crush with such an excitement. As I was listening to her I felt joy. I think she deserved to be happy, although that whole new Barbie version was a little annoying. "We're here!" We got out of the car and headed toward a building which looked a lot like wreck.

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked her, looking suspiciously the building.

"Look Kim. You've been missing for a while and you really did missed a lot! This is the place! Every cool guy knows it from school." She explained and I felt like a little stupid kid, who has no clue of anything. We enter the old building and it was the same inside as outside. Old and crumbling. Suddenly, Donna pushed some button and one of the walls moved revealing the true party. This wasn't wreck at all.

There was a stage that some band was performing on, and there was VIP zone, and also people who were dancing and already drunk I am guessing by their behavior. A girl with a brown curled hair threw up on the stage and no one even noticed. "I know it's a little too much, but you will get use to it!" Get use to it? I don't think I'll come here ever again! This was horrible and disgusting. I don't think there was a sober person here at all.

"Okay! I'm going to get a drink." I said and she stopped me.

"Make sure you are watching over your drink, here! Don't take your eyes off it. If you do, don't drink it. I'll buy you another!" She warned and I realized, she was warning me to be careful, if someone decides to drug me. Does Milton have anything to do with that?

"Will do!" I said and walked toward the bar. "A coke, please!" I said to the bartender and he headed it to me. I heard a rang and I realized that was my phone. I picked it up.

"Kim! Where are you? Your… is… … home!" I heard a rustling noise on the other side.

"What? Grace, I couldn't hear the last one?" I started talking but the connection failed.

"Sorry about that! The signal here is not really good." The bartender said. "Try the WC upstairs. That's the most likely place where you could make a decent call."

"Thanks!" I said and drank my coke, leaving the bottle on the bar and heading toward upstairs. The WC was even more disgusting. It was all dirty and it smelled like throw up. No signal, here too!

"Well, well, well! And if that is not the beach girl?" I turned around and saw Cameron standing in front of me. His head was leaning on the door frame. Okay, so me and all the crazy voices in my head knows that I am usually such a badass, but this time my knees were shaking and I was horrified.

"What do you want?" I snapped, ignoring the tone.

"Why such a hate in your tone? You know, now, I can see you are really fine!" He said and I didn't even bother to understand what he meant. I crossed the room and tried to push him away, but it didn't work. Instead, he pushed me in the room and then in the wall. The hit was strong and I lost balance as I felt on the floor gasping in pain. My back hurt real badly. I gasped in pain as I tried to get on my feet, but Cameron pulled me up in his hands.

"Where is your brother now?" He was still holding me in his arms.

"On his way." I lied. "I just called him to pick me up."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure there is no signal here." He smirked and pushed a strand of hair that was in front of my face.

"Get off me, you freak!" I screamed in his face and tried to pull away, but his grip only tightened.

"Freak? These are really ugly words coming from that pretty mouth of yours." He put his look on my lips and kissed me hard. I tried to kick him in the balls, like yesterday but that only made it worse. He pushed me and I hit the mirror, breaking it on thousand pieces. My back was now double hurt. He took both my wrists in one hand, stretched my arms over my head, and pressed me with his hips. I wasn't able to move. His kisses continued down my neck as his hands were all over my body.

"Get off me! You make me sick!" I started screaming. How could anyone not hear me? The bar was crowded. Oh, that's why! Oh my god. I was about to get raped. No, this is not happening. I felt my body literally filling with horror. "Stop it! Let me go!"

"Why would I do that?" He said and licked my neck. Tears of anger and shock started rolling down my cheek.

"Please, don't!" I begged.

"Too late for that, cupcake!" He slipped his hands under my shirt and I couldn't take it anymore. My hand reached something sharp, probably one of the pieces from the broken mirror. I grabbed it and stabbed Cameron in the leg as he screamed from pain. "You little bitch!" I pushed him and he fell on the ground.

That was enough for me to escape. I ran out of the bar and I didn't stop when, I got out. I was just running, I could still feel his hands all over me, I eventually stopped. My stomach sank and made me throw up everything I had eaten. I got home as fast as, I could, running toward my room, holding my shirt because he had tore the strap of my shirt.

"Kim, where have you…" Grace started but I didn't stop to hear her. I just wanted to lock myself up in my room, take a shower and erase every little fingerprint he left on me. I saw Lindsay in the kitchen while, I was running toward the stairs and ,I stopped. She was holding my scarf. I enter the kitchen and grabbed it from her hands.

"Where did you get this from?" I was so angry, so emotional. I didn't wanted to talk to anyone, but if she was touching my stuff I had to know. That's me! Nearly got raped, feeling one a hell of a pain in the back with a ripped shirt, and yet ready to kill whoever's been digging through my stuff.

"Yes. I was going to ask you, but you weren't here. Jack tied me with it to the bed and…"

"Get the fuck out my house!" I screamed in her face.

"Don't…" She started but I cut her off by pushing her from her chair. She fell on the ground and I lifted her as, I pushed her toward the front door.

"GET OUT, YOU SKANK! Get off my face! I don't want to see you or your bitchy little ass, ever again! You hear me?" I pushed her one more time.

"Watch your tone!" She warned me. And that crossed the line. Suddenly I lost every piece of patience, I had left. I was so angry and hurt, and that whore taking my stuff, using them as sex toys with him. I don't think so. I gathered all the strength ,I had left just so, I could punch her right in the face. She fell on her ass in front of the house and I slammed the door, running into my room locking myself. God, my life is a freaking cliché movie.

I took my clothes off as, I was intending to burn them, later. I went under the shower and I turned it on, letting the water falling on the top of my head. Now, I was off all my powers. Everything exploded in me. My tears started falling and I wasn't able to stop them.

I just sat on the cold floor, pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my hips. Now I realized the whole situation, I almost got raped. My life was going to be over, if it wasn't for that piece of glass. Everything had changed now it was going to be way worse if I hadn't escaped. In my whole life I always had someone to protect me.

In the bar I was all on my own. I didn't know if, I had to be happy that, I saved myself without anyone's help, or horrified because I got lucky and the next time, maybe there wasn't going to be a broken mirror to help me out. I started to rub my skin, I wanted all the dirt to be gone. I felt as, I was dirt myself.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the new chapter. I really tried to do it more a comedy, but everything just leads me to drama, idk why. Sorry about that, though. I have a feeling that everything is happening too fast. Didn't want to write a cliché and yet I think that's exactly what I did. So please review and tell me what you think? You could give me some ideas, if you'd like… **

**KarateGirl77 – Edition (Amazing friend! Thank you so much for your support.) **

**Oh and btw, I'm getting back to school and now we'll have a lot of tests and I really have to study so I'm not sure when am I going to be able to update. Maybe in the weekend, we'll see! Have a good day, everyone! **


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**You bite your lip, when you lie!**

**Kim's P.O.V**

"I'm fine, Grace, seriously!" She was standing in front of my door with her arms crossed, glaring at me like I stole her dessert.

"I don't believe you! You don't just come home looking like shit and punching people in the face. Not that I didn't like the way you kicked Lindsay out. But, seriously, what happened to you? You are pale and you haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Did Lindsay do something?" Grace asked me and her eyes were about to pump out, I swear.

"I'm fine! I was just exhausted, and I saw her with my scarf. Then she started to explain how he tied her to the bed with it and I went crazy! That's all!"I exclaimed and bit my bottom lip.

"So is that why you were crying? Your eyes are all red and puffy." I nodded besides there wasn't a point of denying it. She already knew it. It wasn't all lie. What Lindsay said really hurt me, so part of the reason about my tears really was that.

"You know, Kim, I still don't believe you! But I'll pretend like I do, because I know you will tell me soon." I stared and the memories flashed back in front of my eyes. "I'll wait for you in the kitchen. The breakfast is ready." Grace narrowed her eyes at me once again and when I didn't say anything, so she walked away.

I slammed the door and ran into the bathroom. I barely reached the toilet, when I threw up. I could still feel his hands over me. It all made me sick. I stood still for a few seconds. My hands were shaking. I couldn't even stand my own touch, right now. I was disgusted by my own hands and skin. But I had to deal with it on every cost.

I quickly got up and brushed my teeth. I took off my pajamas and I caught the back of my reflection in the mirror. The place, I hit when Cameron pushed me, was all blue and purple. I put my sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans along with my sneakers and a snapback.

"Are you insane? Outside is hot as hell. You'll fry yourself." Grace exclaimed after she saw me walking down the stairs.

"I won't!" I said coldly and sat on the table. I grabbed a plate with eggs and bacon that obviously my brother had prepared me. It seemed delicious, but I couldn't touch it, fearing that I was going to throw up, again. "Done already?" I asked Grace as I raised my eyebrows.

"Not yet!" She shook her head and I breathed out in annoyance.

"How's your girlfriend's nose?" I turned to Jack and he looked up. The smirk appeared on my face.

"You tell me?" He asked. I almost caught an amusement in his voice, but… Nah! He is probably pissed.

"There is nothing really to tell! Don't touch my stuff!" I shrugged. Suddenly, Grace and Jerry started make out, but my brother pulled away a little bit, turning to Jack.

"Will you take her to school? I'll give you my car, because, this here might take a while!" He pointed Grace with a playful smile.

"Whatever! I can walk!" I said and got up, walking out of the house. Never needed a babysitter, never will! Suddenly, my stomach sank, again. I couldn't make a move before got everything out. Shit! My head was fuzzy. For a moment I lost my balance. It was just for a second that everything went black. I fell but not on the hard ground. Someone caught me.

"Are you okay?" I heard Jack's voice and I literally ripped myself away from him. I started walking down the street ignoring his footsteps behind me. I felt him grabbing my wrist. He turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist, making me gasping from pain. My back was burning.

"Let go!" I gritted my teeth. He turned me around, again and pulled up my sweatshirt.

"What the fuck happened to your back?" He asked, still holding me. I pushed him and started walking, again.

"Get your head out of your ass, Jackson! I hate when someone sniffs their nose into my business." I shouted as, I glanced him over my shoulder. He was still walking after me. I stopped and turned around quickly, ready to give him all the yelling of 'Leave me alone'… The words stuck in my throat. He was just a couple of inches away.

"Get in the car!" He commanded, pointing Jerry's car.

"Are you deaf? I said I can walk!" He grabbed my hand again and pulled me toward the car. Jack unlocked the door and pushed me on the front seat, slamming it. Before I could go out, he was already in the car, locking it again. "I want out!"

"I don't really care what you want!" He said calmly and drove away. "What happened to your back?" He asked again when we were on the road.

"Why don't you just terrorize your stupid of a girlfriend, instead?" I said annoyed.

"Well, you already did that. So are you going to tell me what happened to your back, or I should find out by myself?" He sounded like he was so full of himself, like he was going to find out anyway.

"I fell!" I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes.

"Lie! You bite your lip, when you lie!" He snapped.

"A boy hit me whit a ball, accidentally!" I replied trying not to bite my lip, again. Stupid habit!

"Lie! Now you are trying not to bite your lip, because you already know I know about the sign." Freaking Sherlock Holmes!

"So when I bite my lip, I'm lying and when I don't, I'm lying too? Fuck logic!" I mocked.

"One more sign that something happened to you. You never say 'fuck'! Not even when you are angry. You almost cursed yesterday morning, but you stopped yourself." Well something changed.

"O-okay, Veronica Mars! Now would you stop the car?" I said and crossed my arms.

"No!" He said simply. "Did Milton do that?"

"Talk to the hair, moron!" I said and turned to the window, ignoring him. I didn't want him to know. That would make me never want to look him in the eyes, again. I know he wouldn't accuse me or something, but it was going to make me feel ashamed.

The moment he parked the car in front of the school, I jumped out of the car and ran in. I stopped, when I realized everyone was staring at me, talking to each other and laughing. I looked around. It seemed like I was the big gossip.

"Kim, why didn't you tell me?" Donna came to me and asked with excitement. "I thought you dumped me in the bar, but after Cameron told us, everything went clear!" She smiled. "Look I know he could be a player, but I'm sure he could ask you out, eventually." Donna laughed.

"He told you?" I said and my eyes started filling with tears. Everyone knew? Wait, ask me out?

"Yeah, so you two had sex in the WC of the bar, right?" She smirked, like she was waiting for this. "I'm not sure what he saw in you, though. I wouldn't fuck you even if I got paid for it!" She stared at me with a grin. I realized everything. I turned red. Not from pain or embarrassment, but from anger.

"Well, don't worry I wouldn't, either!" I said and started walking down the corridor, with everyone's eyes on me, but I stopped. "By the way, you might want to treat the disease." She frowned.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Donna smirked, but it was so fake you could even smell it.

"Please. Pale skin, thinning hair, skinny body… I could see it from miles. But don't worry it's not the fatness your problem!" I said, declaring her anorexia in front of the whole school. She froze.

"I think you should've done the brain surgery a long time ago. I don't think it's fixable, anymore." Her face turned red and her eyes started filling with tears. I didn't feel sorry for her even a little. The reason of her look, I could see, but what happened with the reason of her being a bitch? I understood she didn't invite me in the bar, because for the old times. She and Cameron planned the whole thing.

"By the way, I never slept with Cameron! I wouldn't touch him even with a fucking stick." I shouted so that everyone could hear me clear and loud. I knew the people in school believed me. So being Jerry's sister has its privileges. I felt a lot better, doing that. Maybe, I had to thank Donna. I felt proud of myself. I did save myself from that moron and I did make the both bitches shut up. Yup, I think today is a good day!

"Late again, Mrs. Crawford, aren't you?" Mr. Anderson welcomed me on the door of the cabinet. There is nothing better than an angry history teacher.

"Sorry about that!" I apologized. He nodded to me quickly and I went on my seat. Of course I didn't bother to pay attention in this class, anymore. I don't like history, and history doesn't like me. I was so glad, so happy, because of what happened earlier. I wouldn't be so calm and so over the-Cameron-moment already, if it didn't happen.

I didn't want to throw up, anymore. I maybe, wanted to kill him, though. Every feeling about him I had left was just disgust and hate, but no fear. No, actually, not even hate. Disgust only! The day passed quickly. The classes were over so soon, or at least that's what it looked like. After I got out from the cabinet my phone rang. I picked it up, knowing already who it was.

"Hallo, Grace!"

"Hey Kim, I'm calling, because I wanted to tell you that we are going out. Jerry is taking me to a restaurant, can you imagine?" She screamed in excitement in my ear and I pulled for a moment the phone away.

"So you are not going to be home?" I asked an obvious question.

"No, but hey… At least you will have some time alone with Jack!"

"Don't smirk!" I said scowling.

"How do you know I'm smirking?" Grace asked.

"I heard it! Literally!" I said loud. Suddenly, I saw everyone running to somewhere. "Hey Grace, I got to go!" She gave me a quick answer like 'See you, later!' and I hang off.

"Man, did you saw the dudes fighting?" Some guys asked his friend.

"No, who are they?" The other one questioned, walking toward the exit.

"One of them is Brewer! He is senior." _Jack!_ I ran out of the school, just to see a circle of people. I made my way to them and saw in the middle Jack on the top of Cameron, throwing punches in his face. His face was twisted in rage. He had a blood on his lip and his fists were already bleeding.

"Jack! Stop it!" I screamed, and he stopped, but just for a second before started hitting Cameron again.

"Jack you are going to hurt yourself!" I shouted but still received no answer, just a few glares from girls around me. They looked puzzled. Probably, because Cameron was the one, who was going to get out, hurt from the whole situation.

Finally, a several football players caught Jack and Cameron, and split them apart. Jack was ready to get into the fight again, but I stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"Let's go home!" I said as I placed my hands on his chest. I moved my left one on his cheek and he closed his eyes, like he was trying to calm down. I intertwined my fingers with his and pulled him toward Jerry's car.

"Why did you punch him?" I, finally, asked when we were on the road. Jack glanced me, like I was the dumbest thing on the earth, before he stared off in the road again.

"So what was the thing that happened with your back, again?" He asked, and I realized his anger started to rise once again. Did he do it, because of me? Of course not!

"You know, don't you?" I turned to the window and bit my bottom lip. My cheeks turned red when he nodded. "Is that why you punched him?"

"What do you think?" He snapped. I see. I am his best friend's little sister. So he is like obliged to protect me or something?

"I'm sorry, I called you moron!" I said. Why did I say that? I'm not sorry! I hate when someone enters my personal space.

"I know you do!" He winked at me. Cocky much? He parked the car in my dad's garage and went in the house. I walked toward the bathroom on the first floor, taking some bandages, bandage tape, hydrogen peroxide and clean cloth.

I went up the stairs and stood in front of Jack's door. First, I hesitated, but I knocked. He opened the door, holding the t-shirt he was wearing. I couldn't help but stare in his abs. I saw he had a wound on his stomach.

"Can I help you?" He raised his eyebrows while I entered pushing him away, because he was blocking my way.

"Actually, I will help you!" I said and put everything on the bed. "Sit!" I commanded.

"What are you doing?" He crossed his arms.

"If we don't clean that up, it is going to infect!" I explained.

"I can do it myself!" Damn, he is stubborn.

"Sure, you can!" I nodded, trying not to be sarcastic. "Just let me clean it and then you can do whatever the hell you want." I said and he sat down.

I went closer, but I was just afraid of touching him. My ignorance made my body's reaction even worse. Is it just me or it is too hot in here? I finally placed my fingers on his stomach. A chill passed my body. I carefully washed the blood and cleared the wound, before I put the bandage and I started with the blood of his lower lip.

Even with all the dirt and grass over him, Jack was still so perfect. I hated how I couldn't find even a single disadvantage in him. _Lindsay!_ I looked away; I didn't want to stare in his perfect lips, when all I know is that they were kissing her, not me. I got up from the bed, but Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I stared at his arm and then his eyes. The same chocolate eyes, which got my attention from day first! I was supposed to be mad at him for something but I don't really remember, anymore and I'm not sure I want to.

He leaned toward me. I caught my breath in my throat. "I… I want to kiss you, Jack!" I whispered. He didn't say anything, but he didn't back away, either. I wanted this for so long. My back wasn't in pain, anymore and I forgot everything that had been going on, lately. Without a second thought, I brushed my lips in his'.

He did it! He kissed me back! And not only that, He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me, right before he placed me on the bed and pressed me with his body. From a soft and sensual kiss, it turned into hard and desiring for more. It was perfect. The moment, him, me… I realized he wasn't just a regular crush, I realized it was more than this. I wasn't sure what it was, but I didn't want it to stop! I wanted him so badly; it was almost like a physical pain.

**New chapter! So this one got too boring in my opinion. I know that a lot of the readers would like to finally see a 'Kick' moment, so I decide to put a 'little' one, and don't worry! It is not a dream! :D So you could review if you want, and tell me what you think. =] Edition – KarateGirl77 **

**Have a good day, everyone! **


	11. Chapter 10: Why does that make sense?

**CHAPTER 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KI!**

**Why does that make sense?**

**Kim's P.O.V**

My lips were brushing against his' as our tongues were tangled. He was holding my wrists over my head, still pressing me with his body. Jack was showing me his possessiveness, and I didn't mind. I just wanted more. His kisses headed down my chin, and then quickly moved to my neck. He licked a little spot, leaving a wet mark on it and I moaned. It felt even better than the dream. Suddenly, a loud ring on the phone made us split as we jumped from the bed. We were breathing heavily while staring at each other, unable to speak a single word.

"It's yours!" Finally Jack said, and looked at my pocket, where the phone was ringing from. I hurried to pick it up. Whoever the person was, he or she just won a slow, painful 'Game of thrones style' death.

"What?" I snapped as I placed the phone on my ear.

"Am I interrupting something?" A female voice sounded from the other side.

"Mom?" The word flew from my mouth, before I could stop it. My eyes went wide, but when I looked at Jack, the expression on my face got back to normal, or at least as normal as possible it could be. "No, nothing." I responded and heard her, clearing her throat.

"So honey, your father gave me a call and told me that he and Maria are on a vacation. And I thought you could stay and spend a little time with us. Vincent can't wait to see you." There was a little excitement in her voice. Vincent was her fiancé from 3 years, now.

"I'm sorry mom, but now it's not the right time! I'll call you back!" I said, and swallowed the guiltiness I felt when I hung up on her. It's been a while since the last time we talked. I wanted to see her, too, but now it finally happened. He kissed me and I wasn't just going to walk away. I wanted to be here, with him. I ran my fingers through my hair, and I breathed out, loudly. Jack stared at something right next to me and I followed his gaze until my eye caught something. That was what he was staring at. A picture of Lindsay! One moment, all this seemed to be better than a dream, and the next one everything just crushed. I closed my eyes for a second to re-think what was about to happen.

"This was…"

"…a onetime thing!" I finished as I stepped back. "I get it!" I started walking back toward the door. "You have a girlfriend! It was just a moment of weakness." My fingers covered my lips. "My way to say 'Thank you!' for the whole Cameron situation. And Jack…" I said just before I leave. He was just staring not saying a word. "Don't do it again! I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself!" His lips locked into a thin line like he was struggling with himself. I didn't give myself another second here. I just walked away as I left him alone. Nothing has changed between us. I was just Jerry's little sister. He was feeling guilty about the kiss, because he really loved her. Lindsay not me… It was her that he wanted! I got the message pretty clear! _You don't stand a chance with him, Kim!_

**Jack's P.O.V**

I was watching her going away. I wanted to stop her, but I couldn't. It wasn't Lindsay that was stopping me from following her. It was my past. Something that was going to keep hunting me, probably, forever! My life was a mess. And if I really wanted to protect her, I couldn't let her into this mess. _Lindsay. _She was part of my past. That was why she was the perfect girlfriend for me. She knew my dark side and she was, actually, enjoying it. Only someone as dark as me was going to except my truly self even after knowing all my secrets! Kim wasn't going to handle it! I picked my phone and dialed a well known number. After the signal rang twice, I heard a voice on the other side.

"Yes?"

"Wanna work out?" I asked, ignoring all the thoughts about Kim.

"Where?" Her seductive voice sounded in my ear. _Not seductive enough!_

"At Jerry's!" I replied.

"No! I can't go there! The last time his sister kicked me out. I don't want to meet that bitch, again!" I could hear a worry in Lindsay's voice.

"She won't be a problem! I promise you!" I comforted her.

"Well then! I'll be there in 20!" She hung up on me, gladly. I didn't want to talk! I wanted to act and forget about her.

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Why am I crying?" I shouted, slamming my door hard as I heard another loud female moan. I was so angry with myself. _Stop crying!_ I commanded myself, but when her screams turned louder I just couldn't handle myself. She is so asking for it! I should get her out of that room, pulling her hair and throw her out completely naked. I should! But why would I? I have nothing to do with any of them. This is a free country! They could do whatever the hell they want!

"Oh… Jack! Yes!" I heard another scream and my face twisted in disgust. This is too much! I put my headphones as I pushed the button 'play' on my mp3. I didn't care what song was playing; I just wanted something loud enough to silence them.

"Stupid whore." I exclaimed and threw the mp3 as I heard them once again. Even the music wasn't enough! I walked out of my room and went down the kitchen. I saw Jack's keys on the table and grabbed them just before I got out of the house and headed to the parked motorcycle. When I reached it, I slowly started pushing the bike toward the street. Finally, I stopped as I put the key in the locksmith and I started the engine. I heard a growling. If someone had asked me what was I doing…? Well, the answer was getting myself into trouble. It went just a few seconds before Jack's bike crossed the street on itself and crushed into a stone wall. I heard a terrible sound, as I saw several pieces from the motorcycle flying toward me, but didn't quite reach me. And then I saw the smashed machine. I couldn't help, but smile.

"What the hell was that?" I heard a loud scream from the house, coming closer and closer. _I got to run!_ I felt such energy as I sprinted down the street. My name echoed a few times, but instead of turning I just increased my speed, ignoring the voices behind me. I never stopped running, until I reached Seaford High School. Unlike the weekdays, now the football field was absolutely empty. There weren't any cheerleaders or football players. It was quiet. So quiet that it was almost creepy.

"Hey, Crawford!" I heard someone calling my name as I turned to see who it was.

"What are you doing here, Milton?" I scowled.

"Just hanging around. Want to go somewhere?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"After everything that had happened! Now, how could I say 'no' to this? Oh, wait! I can!" I leaned my head and narrowed my eyes.

"And what had happened? Please, remind me, because I don't seem to remember." Playing dumb, huh?

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that you, my brother and Jack almost set the country club on fire, just glaring at each other, thank god. Or the fact that you involved them with drugs…"

"Hold on, hold on!" He said as he raised his hands, protectively. "First of all, I didn't involve them with anything, it was their choice, and second… I think it was all Cameron's fault!"

"You mean Cameron, the same Cameron that almost raped me, or the same Cameron that got into a fight with Jack, is that the Cameron you are talking about?" I wrapped my arms around myself, as he came closer.

"What? Cameron tried to rape you?" He looked at me furious, when I didn't reply. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. He will never touch you again, and no one else will, after they see what I did to him!" I was surprised by the anger in his voice. Does he actually care for me? I really thought that he just wanted to make my brother angry, by going out with me. Just like I wanted to make Jack angry. But that never worked out, because he didn't really feel anything for me.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I swallowed and looked him in the eyes.

"As for your brother and Brewer, I never involved them with anything. They involved themselves." He crossed his arms and bit his lower lip. "What exactly your brother told you about the past 2 years?"

"None of your business!" I snapped.

"He didn't tell you anything, did he?" Milton laughed. "That's typical for him. Always trying to keep as much as possible things away from you." I felt his gaze literally digging into my eyes. I tried to look away, but he just knew how to wholly catch my attention.

"He just wants to protect me." I said quietly.

"So, are you safe, now?" He questioned, and I knew he meant Cameron.

"I can take care of myself!" I confirmed

"Of course you can. I suppose you don't want to hear the whole story." He turned around and started walking. Jerk! He knew I wouldn't be able to refuse that. Knowing the truth was everything I wanted, ever since I got back.

"Wait!" I shouted after him and he stopped. "I do… I do want to hear the whole story." He made his way back to me and looked down at my face. "But I don't really trust you! And everything you say, it is going to be questioned." I exclaimed.

"I'm already starting to change my mind…" Milton smirked as I slapped his arm hard.

"Not a chance!" I said after I started walking down the street, followed by him.

"Where are you going?" He shouted from behind.

"We need to go on some place quiet!" I explained.

* * *

"It all started a couple of months after you left. I was already in the business. Your brother got a little depressed, because of you. " Milton and I were in his parents' house, more specifically in the guest room as he was sitting across me on the desk and was lying on the bed. I couldn't help but feel sadness and guilt. Jerry was depressed; because I wasn't there for him…"I was always at parties, mostly to sale the goods. One day, he said he wanted to come with me, just to distract himself, and have a little fun. I agreed and he came. But that wasn't just an ordinary party. The big guys attended. He started a conversation with one of them – The Hawk. He asked Jerry if he wanted to make some easy money and the next thing I saw was your brother, selling drugs to some kid. It was a test and he passed it. That's how he got in the business. I'm not sure how Jack got in, because we met later, but I think it's pretty much the same way." He explained. I couldn't believe we were talking about Jerry. Jerry! My stupid, funny, annoying brother - a dealer. It just didn't seem right.

"But what happened between the three of you? Why do you hate each other?" I asked, even though I wasn't sure I wanted to hear this.

"Well, after Jerry and Jack met at one of the big parties, we kind of… We became best friends, the trio that never sleeps or stops partying. We were pretty popular. One night, they gave 15 years old kid a heroine. I told them it was a bad idea, but they didn't listen. They were in pretty bad shape, themselves. That same night, the kid died from overdose."

"What?" I was shocked. I didn't know if I have to crying, because I shattered, shocked or furious.

"He died, Kim. And they tried to put this on me. They set me up. Luckily, the police announced the case for an accident. That is why they hate me so much. They just couldn't handle the thought that I got away even when they were the ones to blame for. It was their crime and they felt guilt."

"You are lying!" I shook my head as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Think about it, Kim!" He shouted. "Why were they kept the secret for so long, if they didn't have something to hide?" He breathed out, heavily. "It's the truth! And yes, only you can choose to believe it or not!" I buried my face in my both hands. This can't be real! Jack and Jerry could be everything, but no murders…. It doesn't make any sense! But it does… It does. Why does that make sense? I don't want to believe that! They are not the bad guys. They can't be! They are not meant for this. I tried to silence my sobs, but it didn't work. How could any of this be true? Suddenly, I felt strong arms wrapping around me as I placed my head on Milton's shoulder. This is worst, than everything I had ever imagined.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the waiting; I was really busy with school and homework… It was a rough week. It's hard to update often, because I also am working on my new idea for 'Kick' story, but I won't upload it until I finish 'Epic fail'. Were you disappointed by the story that Kim finally got to hear? How do you think Jerry will react when she tells him, she knows everything? I hope you didn't got bored and hated this chapter… I also thank you for all your reviews; it's such a pleasure to know that someone actually reads and likes what I write here… Good to know, I don't entirely waste my time, doing this! **


	12. Chapter 11: I just knew!

**CHAPTER 11**

******I do not own KI!**

**I JUST KNEW!**

"Kim, wait!" Jerry grabbed my elbow and turned me around.

"Why are you mad at me, again?" He asked as I pulled my arm sharply.

"I'm going to be late for class, Jerry!" I said coldly and he blocked my way when, I tried to walk away from him.

"Did I do something?" I stared at him as he was an alien. But this wasn't my brother. My brother would never do something so horrible.

"Jerry, I know everything!" I finally exclaimed, realizing he was not going to quit.

"Everything…" For a second I thought his eyes turned so dark, so cold… "How?"

"Milton told me!" I replied whilst looked away.

"What did Milton tell you, exactly?"

"Everything, Jerry! He told me everything. I still can't believe what happened!" He raised his hand like, he was about to slap me, but I stepped back.

"Just leave me, alone! I don't want to talk to you or even see you… At least not for the next couple of months! I will stay with my mom, so can you tell Brewer he can bring his girlfriend and screw her whenever the hell he wants! I won't be there to object or anything!" I explained quickly and walked away, heading to the classroom.

This just couldn't get any harder, could it? I decided to accept my mom's proposition, because I knew it wouldn't be difficult for me to avoid Jerry and Jack, there. I didn't believe a word Milton said. But I still wanted to know what happened, and it seemed like the only person who would tell me the truth, was my brother.

All this… It was just a bluff. And I also wanted to see how far Milton would go with his lies, trying to turn me against Jerry and Jack. So I was just going to keep all this to myself, playing hide and seek with them.

"Oh my, isn't this an honor!? Coming on time for once, Mrs. Crawford… What do we owe this pleasure to?" Mr. Anderson leaned down his desk, smirking at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"I had nothing better to do. Besides, I wanted to see my favorite teacher in the whole world!" I crossed my arms and I saw Grace staring at us along with a few more students.

"I'm flattered!" He said, sarcastically.

"I meant Mrs. Brown!" I smiled and his smirk disappeared as he frowned.

"Charming as ever! Go to your seat, the class will start every second!" He commanded and I obeyed, sitting next to Grace.

"Where have you been, yesterday? We got back and you weren't there… But someone else was!" She scowled.

"I know! That's why I wasn't there… I was hanging out with… a friend." I said and locked my fingers.

"All night?" Grace glared me.

"Don't worry about it! Did you find out about what happened between Jerry, Jack and Milton?" I asked, tired of this question.

"Actually… It was really hard, but I did force Jerry to explain everything." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I've been asking him so many times, she just had to ask him once… Not cool, man!

"You did? What did he tell you?"

"Do you know that when you left, your brother was depressed?" She said it as a question but we both knew the answer. Hell no! I would never leave if I knew…I shook my head and she continued.

"Milton proposed him to go in the business, just for distraction. That's where he met Jack. Jack was involved by Milton, too. They became the trio… Like you know the big guys! Popular and all…"

I bit my lip! Milton had already told me all that, but there was a little difference, though. He said he met Jack later, because he was already involved!

"One night, he called them, saying they should go to some party. They had to sale the stuff, there. There was a fifteen year old boy and he asked for heroin…" Suddenly, I felt like my heart was stuck in my throat. I was so sure it wasn't true! I knew they weren't murders… They weren't! Dammit!

"… They refused to sale him, anything! But Milton disagreed and he gave him overdose. The boy nearly died! Jack and Jerry took him to the hospital! If it wasn't for them, the boy would've been dead! Milton got scared and set them up in front of the police, to save his own skin. But the police investigated it and the case was announced for an accident!"

"I knew it!" I shouted in excitement and everyone in class stared at me.

"Well, that would be the first time!" Mr. Anderson said, sarcastically and I blushed in embarrassment as I glared him. Everyone started laughing at his remark. This guy really does hate me! Feeling's mutual! "So, see you after school? You got yourself a detention!"

"What? Why?" A detention? That is what, ladies and gentlemen, you get when you come on time in class! Nope, never again!

"You think I didn't notice you and Grace are talking from the beginning of the class?" I glared Grace, without even realizing, before he added she got a detention too. Then, I won a glare from her, too! I smiled, innocently.

"Sorry!" I whispered, but that vampire Mr. Anderson seemed to hear everything!

"You can leave my class, now, Crawford!" He commanded and I was more than glad to take his offer.

"As you say, Salvatore!" I mumbled, heading to the door.

"What did you say?" He asked and I stopped.

"I said floor! The floor is slippery." I smiled, innocently, again this time to my teacher. He looked at me suspiciously and I cleared my throat, trying to get myself away of his awkward stare.

Now I am suspiciously, too. I suspect this guy has a thing for me! He might be a pedophile. Why did they let him work here…? _You are zoning out, again!_ I told myself… "Bye now!" I said and walked out of the room, satisfied.

But the fact that I left Mr. Anderson's class was not why I was happy. I was happy, because I was right! Well of course I am right! I am always right! It's in my nature! I've been even born right! It was ridiculous that my brother could be a murder or even Jack, although, I know him from a week. I think a girl could get to know a boy for a day, if she has a crush on him!

"Crawford!" I heard a shout from the end of the corridor and I knew, right away, who was yelling. "You killed my baby!" I started running toward the voice as I saw him. Jack's pissed off face across the hallway coming closer and closer. I didn't stop, though. I continued running toward him, until I reached him and jumped in his arms as I wrapped my legs around his arms. I hugged him, tight! His body didn't reply, at first! But then he placed his one hand on my butt so I wouldn't fall, and his other one Jack wrapped around my back.

"I knew you didn't do it!" I said and buried my fingers into his hair.

"Do what?" He asked, curious.

"Murder anyone!" He let me go on the ground and looked at me.

"Murder… What are you talking about?" Jack questioned, confused.

"Milton!" I said and before I could explain he understood everything already.

"He told you I am a murder? Did he tell you that about your brother, too?" I nodded and he bit his lip. "The boy from the party…" Jack sighed, but then he narrowed his eyes at me. "How did you know he was lying?"

"I just knew! And then someone confirmed what I already knew!" I smirked.

"Who?" Jack insisted and I scowled. He just has to ruin the moment!

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you!"

"Speaking of…" He started coming closer as I started stepping back. The next moment my back hit the wall and he stood right in front of me. "You. Killed. My. Baby." He said as he poked my chest with his finger on every word.

"You. Slept. With. Lindsay. In. My. House." I followed his example.

"Your. Parents'. House." He poked me three more times.

"The key word is 'your'… Like 'my' for me!" I narrowed my eyes and glared him. "I said I don't want the bitch there and I meant it!" I said keeping my gaze on him.

" 'The bitch' is my girlfriend, no matter you like it or not!"

"Your girlfriend, my ass! You don't even like her! She is talking bullshits all the time. I could literally hear your boredom the other day!" I bit my lip.

"Yeah, well did you hear it, yesterday? Lindsay can be… loud." He smirked and my smile disappeared.

"So that's why you did it, huh? Just so I could hear you? You didn't have to try this hard to make me jealous, don't worry! That'd never happen!" I leaned my head.

"As much as you want this would be because of you, sorry to disappoint you! Lindsay's hot! And, more important, she is my girlfriend!" He came closer.

"She is my girlfriend!" I repeated, mockingly. "You seem to say that a lot. Is it because you are trying to convince yourself of something?" I smirked. "Maybe you are trying to force yourself of thinking that she's worth it!"

"There is it that jealous, again!" I pushed him away and started walking toward the cafeteria.

"We're not done, yet! You still own me a motorcycle!" He shouted after me, but I didn't stop, or look back. I just left him hanging there alone. He was right. I was jealous. A lot! Was that fair? Girls like her always get the boy! And Jack weren't just a boy! He was something more.

I decided to pass the rest of the classes. I walked out of the school and headed to the street, but all of sudden, my foot hit something and I fall on my face.

"Not again!" I cried out. That's happening a lot, ever since I'm back. Man, I am cursed when I am in Seaford.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked and I raised my head to see who it was.

"Who are you?" I asked and tried to cover the sun up with my hand. It was a boy I could tell, but that was it. He leaned and handed his hand.

"Eddie Jones!" He replied and I took his hand as he helped me get on my feet, again.

"Kim Crawford!" I said back.

"Nice to meet you, Kim." He said and looked suspiciously my leg. I followed his gaze and realized my leg was hurt. There was a little blood on it. "You want me to give you a ride? I have my car here." He said and I shook my head.

"I'll be fine! It's just a little scratch." I waved my hand, carelessly.

"You sure? Can you walk?" He asked and I nodded, but when I made a step I was just about to fall on my face again, when he caught me. "So you need a ride, now?" He laughed.

"I wouldn't, but now when you insist…" I smirked at him and he wrapped my left arm around his neck.

"The car is just behind that corner." He said assuring, he was holding me tight so I wouldn't fall again. I ignored the pain burning in my leg and concentrated on him. He was a tall, dark and kind of handsome. Handsome?

Was that something Kim Crawford just said, or thought? It couldn't be, could it? Facing the reality, again, I felt the pain in my leg. We reached his car and he helped me get in it as he followed me.

"Put your seatbelt, Kim Crawford!" He looked at me and smiled when I obeyed.

"What?" I asked when he stared at me, smirking. "Safety is important!" He laughed and shook his head.

"With someone like you, I doubt that!" He grinned and started the engine, driving away.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the new chapter. Sorry again for the waiting… I've been busy with school and my new story. Yeah, I have a new one… Risky, I know… But you could check it if you'd like to. There is a link to the trailer in youtube. You can find it in the first chapter. Yeah, so about Epic Fail… Although, I have a new story I will update, now, more often, because school's almost… well let's say it's over! So do you like how the story develops? Eddie was a little surprise for you, not sure is it a good one or not, though! :D But I suppose it's good… We'll see! Stay cool and be creative! =) **

**EDITION: KarateGirl77 (awesome writer)**


	13. Chapter 12: I'm so good at being bad!

**CHAPTER 12**

**I do not own KI!**

**I'm so good at being bad!**

**Kim's P.O.V**

"What happened?" Jerry snapped, when he walked in the living room and saw me laying on the couch and Eddie pressing a bag full of eyes to my leg.

"Oh you know… Just another epic fail of mine!" I laughed, nervously, hoping this wasn't as bad as it felt.

"Jerry, want to watch the basketball match?" Jack said, entering the room, but then he stopped as he saw us. "What's up?" He came closer to the couch and looked down at me.

"She tripped!" Eddie replied and smiled as Jack glanced at him. "I gave her a ride!" He nodded.

"And who are you, again?" Jack glared him. What was he saying about the jealousy thing?

"I'm Eddie!" He handed his hand, but Jack ignored it, leaning down toward me.

"Can't you just stay on your feet like normal people?" He narrowed his eyes, removing Eddie's hand away from my leg.

"Why don't you go fu…" I started, but I was cut off by my beloved brother.

"Okay, let's just get you to upstairs! I think it's not broken, but we have to call Dr. Haynes, just in case!" Jerry bit his lip and placed my arm around his neck, lifting me with both his hands.

"Wait! What about Eddie?" I asked and glanced at him.

"I'll be fine! You need to rest!" He said, smiling and I nodded, letting my brother to get me into my room.

"There you go!" Jerry said, as he put me on my bed. He turned around and walked toward the door.

"Wait!" I stopped him. "I know about Milton!" He sighed and made his way to the bed.

"I know! You already told me, remember?" I shook my head.

"No, not that! That was kind of a bluff. But, now, I know everything!" He narrowed his eyes as he bit his lip, suspiciously.

"Are you saying that you lied to me, just so I could tell you the truth?"

"Which you didn't! Just saying!" I noted.

"Then how do you know?" He asked and leaned his head. For someone who happened to be related with an evil genius, he is not very smart…

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you!" I narrowed my eyes and he laughed.

"Alright, then! Don't tell me if you don't want to! I'm just glad we got everything clear…" Jerry leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Mind if we don't tell Grace about your incident? At least not until we get back… You know if she finds out, she'll stay here with you and I really want to with her!" I frowned.

"Then who's going to take care of me?" I asked and it took me, exactly, 2 seconds to understand… "Oh!" I exclaimed. "Why don't you just call my mom? It's fine…"

"I already tried, but no one's answering!" Jerry cut me off. Man, I really hate when people interrupts me! He left the room, before I could say anything else as he just shouted a short 'Love you!' from the corridor. I glanced at the TV remote for a moment. It was too damn far to reach. After a while I realized I was smirking.

"JAACK!" I yelled as I heard heavy footsteps. Suddenly, on the door appeared Brewer, looking even more annoyed than usual.

"What?" He snapped and I smiled, innocently.

"Can you, please, give me the TV remote?" My eyelashes fluttered repeatedly.

"You made me come all the way here, for that?" He asked extremely irritated.

"Jerry said you are supposed to take care of me… So unless you decide to have sex in my house with Marilyn Monroe, again, you're stuck with me and my needs…" A fake grin appeared on my face.

"Marilyn Monroe…" Jack started, imitating me. "…will be here any moment. And yeah, probably, we will have sex again,…" He added. "… but in your PARENTS' HOUSE!"

A hard feeling ran through my chest, but I ignored it. "Then you'll be the one to call Jerry and tell him you screwed his date up with Grace!" He sighed, angrily and reached the remote, before throwing it into my direction. If it weren't for my reflexes this thing would've hit me right in the face.

"Fine! Just shut up and call me only if it's an emergency!" I turned the TV on and started changing the channels.

"Whatever you say!" I replied back and he slammed the door, furiously, on his way out. Oh, he has no idea who he is dealing with… Having sex here, using MY FAVORITE scarf for a sex toy, and then just come to me and tell me I'm jealous. The hell I am! Not to mention that he threatened me! After I crashed his bike, true, but anyways…

"I've missed you, baby!" I heard female voice from the first floor.

"Lindsay!" I growled. _Okay Kim! Breathe in, breathe out! Breathe in, breathe out… _Nope! I'm not letting that happen, again! Jack and Lindsay are not having sex here, ever again! Or anywhere else! Even if I have to rip their private parts off, myself! "JAACK!" I yelled and after a minute he showed up.

"What?" He snapped, again! Déjà-vu much!

"I'm hungry!" I said as I cleared my throat.

"Now?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Well no, yesterday, idiot!" I rolled my eyes, waving my hands in the air more sarcastically than careless and he stared. "You want me to starve to death or anything?"

"Oh I wish!" He mumbled, walking out of the room.

"I heard that! And don't forget the strawberry juice!" I shouted after him, warning. This felt better than I expected. Driving him crazy seemed more entertaining than even watching 'Ridiculousness', which is so hilarious. Making Jack insane, I will make Lindsay insane… Isn't this perfect? A twofer!

"There! Happy?" Jack said when he placed a sandwich and a strawberry juice in front of me.

"What is that?" I asked pointing the glass.

"That is a magical drink. It contains strawberries! Just like the juice you asked for." He answered, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I asked for an orange juice!" I smiled, sweetly.

"And I'm pretty sure you said strawberry!" Jack narrowed his eyes at me. Man, this is so funny.

"You're not sure, because you were already half the way to the kitchen when I asked for it. You could've misheard." Man, I'm so good. Even I want to punch myself in the face, right now!

"I didn't!" His voice was low, husky, kind of like someone, who's planning a murder at the moment.

"I think you did! Now, why would I ask for a strawberry juice, when I'm allergic?" I asked, throwing iron logic against him. He gave me the death glare, and walked out of the room with the juice, coming back after a minute with another one. An orange juice this time!

"Happy now?" He asked as he placed the glass next to me.

"Delightful!" I exclaimed with a fake smile and took my sandwich as he walked toward the door. I took a bite from it. It was actually pretty good. Delicious, I'd say! But instead of swallow, I spit the bite back in the plate and started coughing my guts out. At the next second Jack was standing right next to me, looking sick as worried. Maybe he thought he killed me with his sandwich… But I did spit it after all. "What the hell is that?" I asked in confusion and fake anger, pointing the plate.

"It's a sandwich!" He looked relieve after I snapped the question.

"Then what did you put in there?" I asked as I twisted my face in disgust.

"Cheese, tomato, a leaf of lettuce, ham…"

"Ham?" I shouted. "You want to kill me or something? Do you know how they make this shit?" He clenched his fists. He wanted it! He was ready to give me the bitch slap any second. But, suddenly, the glare was replaced by a smirk.

"There is no ham! I made that up," He came closer. "… so I could see if you're just fooling me around. Turned out I was right!"

"Yeah, well I never knew what was in that sandwich. That's why I asked you. I don't need a ham to tell you that this taste like shit and it's very unhealthy, I'm sure of it!" I explained and his smirk faded away. Jack took his phone out and threw it on my bed.

"You don't want the damn sandwich, fine! Order a pizza! Anything! Just leave me alone!" He looked desperate now. God, I'm so good at being bad! Or maybe it's a natural quality, I just discovered.

"A pizza? All these calories? No wonder you think I'm jealous of Lindsay! She is so damn skinny and you here make me eat pizza and nasty sandwiches." I looked down, playing sad.

"What? You're not going to cry, are you?" He laughed and that was the moment when I come up with an idea. Well, he was the one who gave it to me. I looked at him as my eyes went moistened. His smile disappeared and I just dropped a few tears along with several sobs. "No! Wait!" He raised his hands, trying to calm me down. I should be in the theatre, right now! "I was kidding! You're fine!"

"I'm fine? FINE?" I shouted and started crying, loudly. "Why don't you just put an apple in my mouth and bake me like the pig that I am?"

"What? You're not a pig! You, you…" He stammered. "You are hot!" He said and my cry stopped. It wasn't that I wanted to stop. I wanted to keep him freaked out just for a bit more, but I was kind of… Shocked! He just said I was hot! He said that, probably, to make me stop, but either that way, it felt good. I couldn't help but stare. Jack's hand reached my cheek as he wiped the tears from my face. It was like his eyes gleamed. Suddenly, I felt as I was in some sort of trance. Like there was nothing around us. Just me and him in the endless nothing! I wanted to kiss him so bad, that it hurt physically.

His touch was so soft. I didn't want him to pull away. And those red lips that were right in front of me… I wanted to touch them, too. I also wanted to run my fingers through his brown hair. I felt like a junkie who needed their next dose. I had some of that drug, once. It felt like a painful addiction. And now it was like I couldn't give up, come out clean! I didn't want to!

"Still think you're fat?" He whispered, breaking the silence and I shook my head.

"No! I lied!" I replied back, breathing heavily, and he smiled like he was already aware of that. His position was really funny, I realized. He was standing on his knees in front of the bed, well, in front of me, specifically. He came closer to me. _Don't do that! _I commanded, but not at loud. I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself if he comes closer. His hand rested on my hurt leg. I sensed something ran through my body, something like electricity, like chills. And that was it! My limit! I reached his shirt as I grabbed it, and pulled him toward me. When I first smashed my lips onto his', he was surprised. Even shocked! But then Jack responded with the same passion, I was giving him. I was burning inside for this, from way too long. I ignored the pain, when I wrapped my legs around his waist. He rose a bit, just so he could press me down to the bed with his body. His fingers brushing against my skin and my fingers finally get to bury themselves into his brown hair. He pulled away and I grabbed the edge of his shirt, climbing his chest, just to get rid of off it! He threw the t-shirt on the floor and brushed his lips hard against mine, again. Jack's kisses moved down my neck and I couldn't stop the moan that slipped through my half opened mouth. I closed my eyes, feeling completely lost in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lindsay's voice made us rip away from each other. I looked at Jack, who was already staring at me. We were both breathing heavily as I, and I'm sure he did, too, realized that situation. I wasn't sure if it was an absolutely horrible disaster, or one perfect sweet and burning addiction.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Again, sorry for the late! It's been like forever since I last updated. ** **I do hope you liked it, though. I can promise that from now on, there will be a lot more Kick… So if you enjoyed or you have any remarks, please review! I am really grateful to the people that reviewed so far! **

KarateGirl77

Aznmissy04

Camela1998

StoryToBeToldAsOne

kickinitlover11

UnbreakableWarrior

LoveYaAll

DisneyChannel-KickinIt-LabRats

CompleteFamilyAndLife12

Izzybee5555555

swagmasterlol

TheSoccerLife

xXselenXx

CZG. 3

Plaidobsessedtomboy

Imagine Your Dreams

autumn1999

Latina Girl 16

starships13

CrazyFangirl97

TheMisteryGirl007

Doffles

Icankickurbutt

ShadowsHeart15

Elevate08

yoloSWAGblow69

cottoncandy

madeonmau5

EB

and all the other guests … Thank you so much guys, for every review!

(I apologize if I missed someone!)

**This chapter is dedicated to KarateGirl77 and the girl I recently met here - ****Aznmissy04****, whose stories I still don't have time to read, which I am really sorry about! **


End file.
